Mobile Suit Gundam Crossover Wars
by yukito tenkawa
Summary: The Gundam Pilots have finally finished their own battles in their own respective timelines... but something is amass, a strange Black Hole sucks in the heroes and villains of each story as they lose their friends and loved ones and fight for the answers.
1. Beginning

Mobile Suit Gundam Crossover Wars

By: yukito tenkawa

"So, are we ready for Intervention Feldt?" said Sumeragi Lee Noriega.

"Yes we are ma'am, all systems are fine… wh-what is that?"

the whole Crew of the Ptolemaios saw it, a black vortex that seemed to resemble a Black Hole.

"Miss Sumeragi! There's something wrong with our systems! We cant accelerate… I-its pulling us in!" yelled Feldt.

"No! we aren't going to Die in a Place like this! Lasse! Litchi! Christina! Full power! Tell the Meisters to grab hold on to something!"

Although they tried the Ptolemaios could not escape from the force of this Black Hole… it was rough, the Ptolemaios was seemed to be thrown around, and to the Crew it seemed like they were being shot my hundreds or Missiles.

"What the heck is going on? What Black Hole?" said Allelujiah."

"I don't really know, but we should hang on tight!" said Lockon Stratos.

"What are you planning Veda…?" Tieria mumbled to himself.

"…" Setsuna remained quiet.

It seemed like forever but it eventually ended.

"Ugh… are we all ok?" said Sumeragi.

"Yes ma'am… we survived… somehow…" said Feldt

"Lasse, make sure all systems are ok, Christina check for possible damages, Litchi go check if the Meisters are-"

Suddenly Setsuna came bursting in.

"What happned to the to the other meisters?" said Setsuna

"what are you talking about Setsuna?" said Feldt.

"the others… they're gone! They disappeared before my very eyes!"

"Litchi go check it out! Setsuna are you absolutely positive?"

"Yes.. .there's no denying it… they definetly disappeared in front of me!"

Litchi came running back panting.

"M-miss Sumeragi! Its true! The Meisters are gone!"

"What? How could this be…?"

"I hate to break it to you Miss Sumeragi but… their Gundams are gone too…" said Lasse in a calm yet melancholic manner.

"Could it have to do with that Black Hole we entered…? If so why…?" said Sumeragi in slight despair.

"Why only me…? Why was I left here? Why did they have to dissapear!" yelled Setsuna in angst.

"Calm down Setsuna…. I want to know why they disappeared too…"

With that the Ptolemaios continued on, unknowingly to them that their Fates, are going to be intertwined with others from different time periods and dimensions.

Chapter 1- Pilot again

In another time… the Ra Cailum stops at a federation base in order to refuel and re arm.

"Captain Bright of the Ra Cailum I presume?" said one Federation Officer.

"Yes I am Sir, thank you for helping the Ra Cailum Resupply sir."

"hahah do not think of it that way Captain! You are heroes now! After stopping Axis's collision into earth! You should be thrilled!"

"I wish I could say that Sir… we lost many brave men…including… him."

"Him huh… I thought you were able to save him and the Gundam?"

"yes we did sir but… he refuses to fight or even get into a Mobile Suit."

"Why are you getting so worked up Captain? The War is over! Go take a break! You all deserve it!"

"Y-yes sir… youre right… thank you."

"Good, now tell your crew to take it easy! We will handle the repairs and resupply of your ship!"

"thank you very much sir…"

Captain Bright head back to the ship to call the whole crew to take a break.

"alright everyone, the captain of this base wants us to take it easy, we can leave the ship and rest for awhile while they resupply us."

"But Captain, would it be advisable for us to leave the Ship in their hands?" said Torres.

"yes definetly… we're in a safe place anyway… and these people don't look so bad. I think we should relax, Captain's Orders!"

"yessir!" said the whole crew.

As the whole crew were ready to descend Captain Bright went to the quarters of one of the ship's pilots.

"Amuro? Are you here?"

And there sitting on his bed was the White Devil Amuro Ray.

"Amuro… come down with us. We all need a break, and that includes you."

"Alright Captain… let me get dressed".

Captain Bright went out of Amuro's quarters to wait for him.

"alright im ready Captain. Lets go."

"well that was easy. And here I thought you'd still be shocked." said Captain Bright in a joking manner.

"well whats gotten into you Captain? I didn't think you'd be the type to joke around" Amuro said jokingly back.

"well the War is over now.. we should take it easy".

"yeah you're right Captain… lets do that".

With that said the whole crew of the Ra Cailum spent their whole day relaxing in the Federation Base which also had a Shopping Mall and all the sorts in it. However unknown to them the Titans were trailing the Ra Cailum and were ready for a full scale attack, lead by Lt. Jerid Messa.

"I haven't been this relaxed ever since… thanks for that Captain." said Amuro sighing.

"hahaha, well we should rest now.. the battles are over."

"yeah youre right.. huh?"

"whats wrong Amuro?"

"I thought I saw Fa over there… hey Fa!"

"huh?" Fa noticed the voice, it was Amuro Ray.

"Captain Amuro! Its good to see youre still ok! And you too Captain Bright!"

"Yes its good to see youre doing fine, hows Kamille?"

"He's getting better now, he can talk again and he's displaying emotion again!" Fa said in a cheery manner.

"That's good to know, do you and Kamille live near here?" said Amuro.

"Yes we do, we live near here, wont you come and visit us?"

"I think that's a good idea wouldn't you say so too Amuro?"

"Definetly, shall we get going?"

Amuro, Bright and Fa made their way to Kamille's Residence.

"Kamille! Im home!" Fa exclaimed.

"Oh Fa… welcome—"

Kamille was shocked to see Amuro and Bright's faces again.

"C-captain Amuro? And Captain Bright?" Kamille said in shock.

"Yes its us. Glad to know you're OK Kamiile" Amuro said.

"Please wont you have a seat? Ill get us some Drinks too!" said Fa.

"So what brings you here Captain Amuro?"

"Just relaxing… the war is finally over".

"war huh…." Kamille muttered.

"Its good to know youre OK again Kamille, and its good to know that Fa took very good care of you." said Bright.

"Yes thank you Captain, and I really have to thank Fa for everything."

"Oh Kamille…" said Fa.

Just then explosions were heard and everything was shaking violently.

"What was that?" exclaimed Amuro.

"Explosions? Where did it come from?" said Bright

"we have get out of here!" said Amuro

"But…." Said Fa

"Its ok… lets go Fa… we have to get out or we'll die here…" said Kamille

"But Kamille… this is our home…."

"It cant be helped…. We have to go!" Kamille said with teary eyes.

As the 4 of them left, Kamille and Fa couldn't help but shed tears, as they saw their house get destroyed by Missiles. But it was about to get worse as a huge shadow loomed over them.

"A Hizack!" Excalimed Bright. "Its those Titans!"

The Hizack locked on the the car they were riding in and shot at them, the shots barely missed them.

"That was too close!" Excalimed Amuro. "It's a good thing the city's near!"

They made it back to the city with the Hizack still on their trail,

"That car… "said Torres "Captain Bright is aboard it! Open the lower hatch and let them in!"

The crew did as Torres said, the car they were riding in barely made it, as the cannons shot down the Hizack.

"Good work Torres! I knew I could count on you! All hands! Prepare for Immediate takeoff!" said Bright

"Aye aye sir!" said the Crew.

"We are going to defend this Base!" said Bright

Meanwhile Amuro brought Kamille and Fa to an empty quarters to keep them away from harm.

"Dammit! Its just like before again!" Amuro exclaimed.

But as Amuro looked at Kamiile and Fa crying… he knew he had to fight again.

"Stay here, don't leave. Ill handle this." With that Amuro ran off to the pilots locker rooms.

"I have to do it again… I have to fight!" Amuro thought to himself.

The Ra Cailum safely made it out of the Colony but it was still under attack by the Titan Fleet.

"Argh! All Mobile suits! Launch!" said Bright. Just them a Comm link was established.

"Captain Bright! prepare the Nu Gundam for launch!" said Amuro

"What? Are you mad? The Nu Gundam is still being Repaired! You cant fight in its current condition!"

"It cant be helped! We have too little forces to fight off the enemy! And we have to help the base that supplied us! Please Captain!"

Bright was lost. He had to defend the base, but in the Nu Gundam's current state it might not fight well, and he couldn't lose Amuro to the Titans.

"Alright, Get out there Amuro!" said Bright.

"Yes Sir!" Said Amuro.

"If I know Amuro… he wont let down… even in a damaged Mobile Suit…" Bright Thought to himself.

"Captain Amuro! The Nu Gundam is ready but… its still Damaged!" said Astionage

"That's fine with me! Its either we don't fight or we die here!" said Amuro.

As he went into the Nu Gundam's cockpit, he got everything prepped and ready…

"This is for the people at the Base… and for Kamille and Fa…" Amuro thought to himself.

"Amuro. Nu Gundam. Heading out!"

The Titans seemed like they had this battle. Until..

"That's good! Keep shooting! Kill them all including that dammed ship!" said Jerid.

"S-sir! Theres a fast Unknown approraching!"

"What? Shoot it – NO! It's a Gundam!"

"Titans… how long has it been..? and youre still at it!"

"That's… the White Unicorn… how can it still be here?" said Jerid in disgust.

No matter how much the Titans fought the Nu Gundam took out a lot of its Ships and Mobile suits in one run. But it still wasn't enough.

"Sir! We've lost half of our forces!"

"Keep fighing you idiot! Its because of that Gundam! All forces! Concentrate fire at the Gundam!" yelled Jerid.

The Hizacks, Marasai's, Barzams and Hambrabi's attacked the Nu Gundam at once, but the Nu Gundam too out most of them with its Beam Rifle and Bazooka. But it wasn't enough, there were still too many.

"Damn! There are too many! ….In that case…."

"GO! FIN FUNNEL!"

the huge Fin in the back of the Nu Gundam separated into small missile-like pods and shot at the enemies attacking it, taking out all of them in the process.

"What? He took them all out! In that case ill have to deal with him myself!"

Jerid lunged for the Nu Gundam with his beam sabre, but Amuro quickly deflected it and shot at Jerid with his vulcans, Jerid got hit cursed and tried again, but it was in vain for the Nu Gundam cut the arm off his Byalant.

"Damn you White Unicorn! Ill get you ba— what? A Black Hole?" exclaimed Jerid

"A Black Hole? All forces withdraw NOW!" exclaimed Amuro!

But it was too late. The Black Hole sucked the Titans forces as well as the Londo Bell Corps in.


	2. Losses and Gains

Mobile Suit Gundam Crossover Wars

By: yukito tenkawa

Author's Note: don't mind the "Chapter 2" in the first story. It was a typo…sorry :P 

Chapter 2- Torn from another.

Shiro Amada yawned, "well it's the start of another boring day huh Aina?"

His wife Aina looked back at Shiro, "Yeah it sure is." She said with a smile.

"You know it's a good thing to know that Eledore and the others have been visiting us." Shiro said in a very pleasing manner.

"Yes, its good to know everyone is also doing good after that last war we had." Aina said with a little melancholy.

"Hey, the war is over now… get over it okay?" Shiro said, then it followed with a kiss.

"I love you Aina… don't ever leave my side ever okay..?"

"Yes Shiro… ill never…" then there was a huge bump. "Oh! I think they're back!"

"Hey hey! You two lovebirds! Its good to know that you guys are doing swell!" said Eledore.

"Hey Officer… err I mean Shiro! We brought presents!" said Michel.

"Looks like you haven't changed much Amada." Said Karen.

"Hahahaha and you guys definitely haven't changed at all!" said Shiro with a hearty laugh. "I cant believe you guys even brought your Mobile Suits with you!"

"Well it cant be helped, Zeon are still active… and we need to be constantly on guard." Said Karen.

"Well I guess you're right bout that… but I don't have to worry… I don't have to use the Ez-8 again anyway" said Shiro.

"Hey hey! Enough of the Mobile Suit talk! Hurry up and open the gifts!" said Eledore.

"Thank you for caring for us." Said Aina.

"Ah its nothing! Don't forget we used to go to war with Shiro!" sad Eledore

"Ack, sorry Im late" said Sanders who was just entering.

"Sanders! Come in we were about to have a meal!" said Shiro.

Then everyone settled down and had a nice meal, they all reminisced about the past battles they once had. But this happy reunion was to be short lived…

The sky suddenly darkened and a huge Black Hole in the sky opened up and started to suck everything in.

"Aina!" yelled Shiro.

But it was too late. Shiro's home as well as his friends were sucked into the Black Hole…

Moments later… Shiro awoke to find that he was still in the Jungle… but everything was gone…

"Aina…? Everyone…?" Shiro said while getting up.

Shiro looked at everything… it was a complete disaster… his home was gone… the home he and Aina have been working so hard to build together… as well as his friends…. The only thing left… was his Mobile Suit.

"Everything…. Gone…? And what was left was… THIS DAMN THING?" Shiro yelled out in complete agony.

It took a few days… and weeks… but Shiro was able to build a decent home out of the things that were left…

"What happened to everyone…? What the hell was that Black Hole…?" Shiro thought to himself. "I sure hope Aina's alright… ".

The sound of an explosion caught Shiro's attention.

"What? An explosion? Don't tell me…!"

Shiro ran up to the tree grabbed his binoculars and saw in horror Zeon Mobile Suits.

"Th-those…. Are Zeon? What the hell are they doing here?" then Shiro took a closer look… "4 Zaku's… 3 Doms…. 3 Acguys… damn… these guys are no ordinary recon team…what the hell could they be looking for…?"

Then Shiro descended from the tree and ran into the cockpit of what was his Mobile Suit during the War, picked up his headset and listened in on the Zeon's conversations.

"Hey are you sure that foreign Mobile Suit fell somewhere here?" said a Zeon Soldier.

"Yeah it was definitely here… Lady Kycillia's Intel was sure the last time…. And look! We're now united with the Axis Powers!"

"Axis Powers…?" Shiro thought. "And foreign Mobile Suit? What could that be?".

But fate had beed bad to Shiro as the Zeon Soldiers picked up the radio signal from Shiro's Mobile Suit.

"What? There's a reading here! The Mobile Suit must be here!" sad a Zeon Soldier

"Damn! They've traced my signal…! Do I fight them or…?" Shiro thought to himself. "I don't even know if thus Mobile Suit's still combat ready…."

The Zeon Soldiers were getting nearer.

"Damn! What should I do….Aina….?"

"Here! Its Here! The Signal is….what?"

"Damn you Zeon scum!" shouted Shiro as he lifted his Mobile Suit out of the Vines that were entangling it.

Shiro then ran to the enemy and rammed a Zaku down.

"Damn! What kind of Mobile Suit is that?" exclaimed a Zeon Soldier.

"RX-7[G] Ez8…. That's the model from before? I cant believe we found such an Old model here!" said a Zeon Soldier.

"What should we do then? Capture it or Destroy it?"

"Capture it! This Mobile Suit looks very old! I don't think its combat capable anymore!"

"YES SIR!"

To Shiro's luck what the Zeon Soldier said was right. The Ez8 had absolutely no fighting chance.

"Damn! They've captured me? Move Gundam! MOVE!"

"Hehehe its no use kid! Give up and we'll make sure you wont have to die in such a pitiful way!"

"No…! I HAVE TO LIVE! FOR AINA!" yelled Shiro with all his might. Just then the Ez8 was able to break free from the grasps of its capturer's.

"DAMN YOU ZEOOOOOON!" Yelled Shiro as he took his Beam Sabre out.

He lunged for then and took out 1 Zaku and damaged and Acguy.

"Damn! It can still fight!"

"Forget about capturing it! DESTROY IT!"

The Zeon forces shot at the Ez8 but Shiro was still able to avoid the attacks…. barely.

"Damn! If this keeps up…!" Shiro thought.

Just then a volley of Vulcan shots came out of nowhere taking out a Zaku and an Acguy.

"Damn! What the hell was that?"

The Zeon soldiers were in awe.

"The…foreign Mobile Suit!"

Shiro used the Ez8's sensors to look. It was indeed another Mobile Suit. It was blue and white.

Then Shiro received a transmission from the strange Gundam.

"Do you come in Mobile Suit? This is Lt. Christian Mackenzie of the Earth Federation! Ill be supporting you!"

"A Woman's voice…?" Shiro thought.

"Do you read me?" Chirstina said again.

"Y-yes I do! Thank you for the support!" said Shiro.

"It doesn't matter if there are two Mobile Suits here! One's a ragged piece of junk and the other one seems really weak! Go! Take them out!"

The Zeon Pilots went for the Blue Gundam. Christina couldn't dodge them too well, but was able to immobilize a Zaku,

Shiro used the Ez8's running speed and toppled the Dom's over. He then stomped on the enemy's cockpit over and over again. An Acguy however jumped on the Ez8's Back and was trying to make it fall over… which it did.

The Dom's struggled to get up. But the Blue Gundam was already on it's feet and shot the three Dom's down.

The Ez8 was still struggling, but it managed to put its Beam Sabre though the enemy mobile suit.

Both Mobile Suits looked at each other for awhile before both pilots descended from their cockpits.

"Who… are you...? and why is a Woman in a Mobile Suit?" asked Shiro.

"Didn't I introduced myself awhile ago? Im Lt. Christina Mackenzie. Now introduce yourself Jungle Man."

"J-jungle man? That's not my name! its Shiro! Shiro Amada!"

"Hahaha Shiro huh? So what were you doing in that rickety old Mobile Suit then Shiro?" said Christina.

Shiro explained everything, from the Black Hole to the disappearance of his friends to the Zeon's conversations.

"I see… im sorry I acted so insensitively Shiro…" said Christina who looked like she was about to cry.

"Its alright" Shiro said with the same teary expression as Christina. "I just want to know what the hell's going on…"

Then the two heard yelling from the Zaku that they shot down. The Pilot was still alive.

"That pilot might know something… why don't we interrogate him?" said Shiro.

"That's not a bad idea…. But we'll have to do it from the safety of our Mobile Suits" said Christina.

The two boarded their Mobile Suits and contacted the Zeon pilot who was still trapped inside his broken Mobile Suit.

"Come in Zeon Pilot" said Shiro.

"Heh… two Feddie soldiers… why don't you just finish me off now huh?"

"I would have done that in battle. But now we've got to ask you about what's going on." Said Shiro. "And judging from your state right now I don't think you're in any state to refuse."

The Zeon Pilot looked up and saw the Blue Gundam pointing its Vulcans at his cockpit.

"F-fine ill talk! Our Lady Minerva Zabi has signed a treaty with Axis and its powers! They also talk about people who were comming out of Black Holes saying that they want to destroy Gundams! That's all I know! I swear! That all we were briefed about!" said the Zeon pilot in sheer fear and pity.

"Black holes?" Shiro and Christina thought.

"Okay I said all I know! Now please stop pointing that weapon at me!" said the Zeon soldier in absolute fright.

Christina put the Gundam's arm down, and opened the Cockpit.

"We aren't savages you know. But for your allies im sorry, now get out of here." Said Christina.

The Zeon soldier ran off whimpering.

Night fell. And Shiro made a campfire for him and Chirstina.

"You know… you never told me your story yet Christina…" said Shiro..

"Ahh… im sorry about that… Its just that… I was on my way to work in the Federation base where I worked… when this huge Black Hole sucked everything and everyone in… I then woke up wearing my pilot suit… I saw the Kampfer that I destroyed as well as…" Christina stopped.

"As well as…?" said Shiro.

"As well as the Zaku of my deceased boyfriend…" said Chirstina in a sad manner.

Shiro was at a loss for words.

"After that… I saw this Gundam… the Gundam Alex… then I instinctively jumped into its cockpit and started firing at the Mobile Suits I saw…. But I was no match…. Suddenly these 2 Mobile Suits wearing cloaks came and took me awake… I fainted after that and found myself here in the Jungle…"

"Don't worry… starting tomorrow… we'll find out what is going on and who's responsible for this…" said Shiro in a somewhat angry way.

"Y-yes, thank you for that Shiro." Said Christina.

"Okay… get some rest now… we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow…"

And with that Shiro put the campfire out as the two Gundam Pilots fell asleep under the starry sky.

Morning came.

"Eat up" said Shiro. "We have to keep our strengths up for today!"

The two Pilots ate up and prepped their Mobile Suits for deployment.

Shiro took one last look at what was once his home.

"Aina…. I swear ill find you" Shiro said to himself.

"Shiro? Are you okay?" said Christina.

"Y-yeah…! Okay! Now lets go!"

The two Gundam Pilots set off to a Federation Base.

Little did they know that the Titans have landed near the jungle and were already tracking them.


	3. Unity and Hope

Chapter 3- Expanding War and Allies

Kou Uraki came in for work with a very happy look on his face.

"Well you look happy again today Kou!" said Nina.

"Of course! Ever since that war ended I get to do what I love best! FIXING MOBILE SUITS!" Kou said with great gusto.

Nina giggled. "Well lets get to work shall we? "

Nina and Kou worked in a Federation base fixing Mobile Suits ever since Operation Stardust ended. But little do they know they are about to be visited by 2 Mobile Suits.

In the control room the base picked up readings of 2 Mobile Suits.

"Sir! 2 Unknown Mobile Suits approaching!'

"Get their names and what base they were from…. We have to tighten security. After that last Zeon Incedent…"

The operator did as he was told.

"Sir! We have Lt. Christina Mackenzie and Ensign Shiro Amada!"

"Mackenzie and Amada?" the Base Captain said in shock. "What are their Mobile Suits?"

The Operator put the images of the two Mobile Suits on screen.

"These two… must be godsends! Let them in now!"

The Gundam Alex and Ez8 made it into the Federation base, and all the men were astounded.

"Thank you for letting us in Sir." said Christina.

"Yes, thank you very much!" said Shiro.

"Its no matter… before you get some rest… please come with me to my office you two, and don't worry about your Mobile Suits. Our Chief Mechanic Kou Uraki will have to ready and kicking."

Christina and Shiro followed the Officer to his office.

"Now please have seat you two." The officer looked at them again. "pleas, don't be so tense! Im not here to do anything to you, Im just here to discuss about… the Black Holes."

Christina and Shiro looked at the Officer with amazement on their faces.

"Yes… we've been getting so much reports from these… Black Holes… saying that the old Forces of Axis and Neo Zeon… have returned…"

"But that's impossible! The AEUG and Londo Bell have stopped the Titans and Neo Zeon!" said Christina.

"What you say is true Mackenzie…. But take a look at this photo.", then the officer threw down a photo of what seemed to be…

"…the Psycho Gundam." Said Shiro Grimly.

"Yes, and reports have it that they are gathering their forces…. For what reason I dare ask?"

"This is bad! Ive heard all about these Mobile Suits! If they are planning to join forces then were-"

"Done for Lt. that's why we need your help in this war."

"But…. What chances do our Mobile Suits have against weapons of destruction like those?" said Shiro.

"Don't worry Ensign… perhaps there is still hope…"

"Hope?"

"Yes, have you two heard of Amuro Ray?"

"Of course! Everyone in U.C knows about the Hero of the One Year War!" said Shiro

"Then listen to this." The Officer played a recording of sorts.

"Do you read me? This is Amuro Ray of Londo Bell. We are near your sector and are requesting to resupply and refuel."

The recoding stopped there.

"I-I cant believe it…" said Christina.

"N-neither can I… THE Amuro Ray? Is headed here?" said Shiro.

"My men couldn't believe it either… Amuro was the Greatest Pilot in all of U.C… He and the Ra Cailum will be arriving here in a few days. And when he gets here we will have a discussion about this…matter."

"Yes! With Amuro Ray on our side we cant lose!" exclaimed Shiro.

"The White Unicorn… that's what he was called before." said Christina.

"So his fame even shows in your time… impressive man you are Amuro Ray…" said the officer. "well that's all I would like to discuss with you. Now go get some rest, ive prepared cabins for you two."

"Thank you sir!" said Christina and Shiro.

"Wow! Can you believe it Christina? Amuro Ray!" said Shiro

"Yes! I can believe it either! I cant wait till he arrives!" exclaimed Christina

The two pilots headed for the hangar where their Mobile Suits were.

"Wow! This Gundam Ez8 is a beautiful masterpiece!" said Kou, "and this Gundam Alex is so sleek and wonderful!".

"And there goes Kou in his fanatic Mobile Suit Frenzy again." Said Keith

"Yep, he sure isn't going to change" said Mora "Aren't Nina and Kou cute together Keith?"

"Yeah… but we make a way better couple than them!" Keith said with a hearty laugh.

"Hey Keith… it's the two pilots of these Mobile Suits! Hey you two! Over here!" yelled Mora.

Christina and Shiro approached.

"So you two are Feddies too huh? Can believe you two found this backwater base." Exclaimed Keith.

"Haha well… it's the nearest base… we've been traveling for 3 days." Said Shiro

"Yeah… and it certainly takes it toll." Said Christina tiredly.

"Well you're safe here! Zeon don't know this place even exists!" said Mora.

"So what are your names?" said Keith.

"Im Ensign Shiro Amada. Nice to meet you."

"And im Lt. Christina Mackenzie. It's a pleasure."

"Nice to meet you Shiro and Christina. Im Mora Bascht, and this is my boyfriend…."

""Chuck Keith. Nice to meet you guys!" Said Keith.

Just then Kou and Nina came down from the Maintainance elevator.

"Oh you two must be the Pilots of these Mobile Suits! Im Nina Purpleton! The Head Engineer in this Base! And this is my boyfriend Kou Uraki!".

"Wow! I cant believe you two used these Mobile Suits!" said Kou in great happiness. "I really wish I could Pilot a Mobile Suit again!".

"Er-hem!" Nina exclaimed.

"Erk! Sorry ma'am!" said Kou.

"Why don't we have some dinner? Im sure you two are hungry!" said Nina.

Everyone agreed to go, they all had a good time eating and talking with one another.

Time flew by and it got late. They all went into their cabin's and got a good night's sleep. Little did they know the Titans had discovered the base they were in.

"Hmph. So that's the Base huh?" said Jerid arrogantly. "Why did they decide to go here?"

"Its because this is where they were fixing the two Gundam during the year 0083" said the man.

"You may be a legendary veteran pilot. But don't forget you're under my command!" Jerid said.

The man said nothing.

"That feeling I got from that Black Hole… I cant believe you're still here Kamille" Jerid mumbled to himself.

Jerid then faced his men.

"Listen up all of you. From what our Intel gathered the Ra Cailum have been stranded thanks to our last attack and cant make it here. Intel also indicates that the Gundam used in the year 0083 are being rebuilt here. If the Ra Cailum does not show up. We attack the base and Jack the two Gundams…. Do I make myself clear?"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Good, now get some sleep. All of you."

The next day…

"Doing Maintainance on my Ez8 again Kou?" said Shiro.

"Yeah! The parts are years old but whoever got this thing maintained and running should be given a Medal!" said Kou

"Actually I-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" It's weaponry! Such an old Beam Rifle!"

"Haah, Boys… will be Boys… say Christina… why did you become a Gundam Pilot?"

"Well… its because of my boyfriend…. He was a Zeon Soldier but… that damned Black Hole sucked him in and…"

"Shh! Say no more" said Mora

"Wh-what?"

"We should hangout! You know… do girly stuff and all that!"

"Yeah… Mora's right Chris! We shouldn't be hanging out here!" 

"But aren't you Head Engineer Nina?" exclaimed Christina.

"I am, but Kou's here! So lets hangout okay?"

And with that the three left.

"Wow, they didn't even notice me" said Keith.

"Haha! That's fine!" said Shiro as he went down.

"And I suppose we do MANLY stuff?" said Keith sarcasticly.

"Don't you have simulators here?" said Shiro.

"Not since the war, no."

"Okay… then what do you do for fun around here?" said Shiro.

"Watch Kou do Maintainance… believe me its more fun than it looks." Said Keith.

"Err… okay then… I supposed I could give this a try…" said Shiro.

To Shiro's surprise it really was more fun than it looked, hearing Kou's "Ooh's" and "Ahh's" when it came to Mobile Suits. As well as his comments.

Shiro and Keith kept on laughing.

"Hey! Keep it down there will you! Im trying to get "In-tune" with the Gundam!" said Kou.

But that just made Keith and Shiro laugh even more.

The girls were having fun in Nina's room looking at all the dresses Nina had, laughing and giggling as if they were young girls at a slumber party.

Meanwhile at the communications rooms.

"Sir! The Ra Cailum is stranded in the desert!" said the operator.

"What? Alright send some of our Maintainance crews to go help them." Said the Officer.

Night had fallen.

And the Titans were getting ready for their attack.

"Okay… its time… the Ra Cailum is a no show… guess we'll have to take this base out then! Titans! MOVE!"

Like a flash the Titans and Zeon Forces immediately stormed the base, bombarding it with missiles and artiliery shots.

"Get all available Mobile Suits moving NOW!" yelled the officer.

Some GM's were able to go out, but were immediately shot down by the Axis and Zeon forces.

"Damn! Where's the Ra Cailum!" said Shiro.

"We've got no choice! We have to fight!" said Christina.

The two dashed for the hangar.

"Christina! Shiro! Get into your Mobile Suits! Hurry!" said Nina.

"Shiro! Your Beam Rifle and Shield are good to go! your chest Vulcans are good too!" said Kou.

"Thanks Kou!" said Shiro as he jumped into his cockpit.

"Get to a safe place! We'll do what we can!" said Christina.

The four ran off as the Ez8 and Alex bursted out of the hangar.

"Gundams!" said Jerid. "Ill handle them, all forces annihilate this base! And you… get those Gundam units!"

"Just like the Gundam Jack during 0083" the mysterious man said as we went into he base.

Kou, Nina, Keith and Mora ran, but the base just kept on exploding. And debris was everywhere.

"Dammit! We're gonna be buried alive here!" yelled Keith

"You four! Follow me!" said a familiar voice… it was the base's officer.

"Hurry!" he yelled.

The officer lead Kou and the other into what seemed to be…. A hangar with the 2 Gundam from 0083 were.

"N-no way! I thought they deleted the data of the 3 Gundam units?" said Kou.

"When the black holes came… we were instructed to rebuild the Gundam's 1 & 2… we know you fought during operation Stardust… Uraki… or should I say Ensign Uraki..?"

Kou didn't know what to say, Nina fell on her knees, as Keith and Mora tried to get their friends up.

"Captain…. Why?" said Nina.

"Im sorry Ms Purpleton… but this was Top Secret… we couldn't have you knowing then…" said the Officer.

Then Nina wiped her tears, grabbed Kou by his jacket and hit him against the wall.

"Kou… please… fight again…" Nina pleaded.

"Nina…" said Kou.

"Please… Kou…"

Kou ran to the lift.

"Keith! You too! Get in Unit 2!" said Mora

"Y-y-y-you got it!" said Keith as he joined Kou in the lift.

Kou got into Unit 1's Cockpit, Keith was about to get in when the hangar roof blew open, and a lone Zeon Soldier threw Keith out of Unit 2's cockpit.

"Keith!" yelled Mora.

"I-im fine!" said Keith on the lift

"Hey! You ! Get out of that Gundam! NOW!" yelled Kou

"We meet again Uraki" said the Pilot.

"N-no! I-it cant be!" said Kou.

"Its been so long Uraki!" said the pilot as he tackled Unit 1 and the hangar collapsed, however Nina, Mora and the officer were able to get out in time.

"That voice! Gato! Why are you still alive?" yelled Kou as he tried to slash Unit 2 with his Beam Sabre but was easily blocked by Unit 2.

"Hmph! Sharp as ever UrakI! " exclaimed Gato.

Gato struck back, but Kou blocked it. The two seemed very evenly matched.

Meanwhile, Shiro and Chirstina were struggling against the Axis forces.

"Damn! There are just too many!" said Christina.

"Guh! They just keep on coming!" said Shiro

Then Jerid's Byalant showed itself and took the 2 Gundam on.

"Wow, you two certainly aren't anything like the Zeta Gundam!" said Jerid cockily.

"Th-this guy's good!" said Christina.

"H-he must be an ace!" said Shiro.

The Byalang had no problem parrying the blows and shots of the 2 Gundam. He even threw them against each other.

"Hah! Is that all you can do?" said Jerid triumphantly.

"D-damn! Move Ez8!"

"Alex! Get up!"

"Hahaha! Its OVER- what?"

As if a miracle happened… the Ra Cailum arrived with the Nu Gundam leading the attack.

"White Unicorn!" exclaimed Jerid, he immediately let go of the 2 Gundam and went for the Nu Gundam. "Your Mobile Suit may be good in space! But what can it do in the atmosphere?" Jerid said with great confidence as we lashed out with his Beam Sabre.

"Much more than you think! Don't underestimate the Nu Gundam!" Amuro said as he cut off the Byalant's arm.

"Damn! Not again!" Jerid said as he withdrew.

"Hey are you two alright?" said Amuro.

"A-amuro Ray?" said Shiro.

"Save the introductions! We've got a base to save!" said Amuro.

Then as if full of hope and fighting spirit again Christina and Shiro took out several enemies along with Amuro, as they saw the Gundams unit 1 and 2 fighting each other.

Gundam unit 1 fell as it was hit by Unit 2's giant shield.

"Damn!" said Kou.

"Hmph! Its over Uraki!" said Gato confidently.

Before Gato was going to finish Kou off the Nu Gundam knocked the Unit 2 over.

"What?" said Gato as he turned around. "The White Unicorn… I cant believe I get to finish two Gundam at the same time!" said Gato as he lunged for the Nu Gundam with his Beam Sabre.

But the Nu Gundam was faster, it dodged the blow and gave the Unit 2 a mighty punch that the knocked it over again.

"Kh! As expected from the White Unicorn!" exclaimed Gato.

"Fall back now! Our forces have been wiped out! BY 2 GUNDAM!" said Jerid in disgust.

"What? DAMN! We'll settle this again Uraki! White Unicorn!" as Gato flew off.

Amuro tried o pursue, but was held back due to the shots of the enemy ship.

He could do nothing but look as the enemy ship disappeared into the horizon.

Kou looked at the base he was in… to his horror there was fire and debris everywhere…

"This… was like before…Just like before…." Kou said as he lay in his cockpit.


	4. New Allies, New Enemies

Chapter 4- New Allies and New Enemies

"Are you sure you want us to go? You'll never know when those Axis forces will strike again" Amuro said.

"Hahaha, you underestimate us White Unicorn! We may have lost majority of the base but after seeing you in action out soldiers are more fired up than ever!" said the officer.

"Is that so…? But you even resupplied us… will you be okay?"

said Amuro.

Captain Bright walked and held Amuro's shoulder.

"Its fine Amuro… the Axis and Zeon forces still might be roaming elsewhere attacking other bases and people, and you know we cant have that happening now?" said Bright.

"Y-youre right Captain Bright. Then we'll be off now sir." said Amuro as he saluted and left.

"Captain Bright…. our intel indicates that another Black Hole has appeared in a nearby jungle… and the signal seems to be coming from…. 2 Gundam…"

"2 Gundam… "

"Yes captain… now go on, we still have repairs to do."

"Thank you sir."

Just then Kou and Nina came running.

"Kou!" shouted Nina

"Sir! May I request permission to go with the Ra Cailum!" exclaimed Kou.

"I don't see why not Uraki? I know you have to settle the score with that man… Anavel Gato again right?"

"Yes sir…"

"Go Uraki! And you dare come back in a coffin!"

"Yes sir! Thank you sir!"

Then the officer turned to Nina.

"Take care of him Miss Purpleton."

"Yes sir… I will"

With that the Ra Cailum took off along with the Gundam.

"So this is the Ra Cailum! " exclaimed Shiro.

"Wow… its so big…! Ive never even been aboard a Federation Ship before!" exclaimed Christina.

"Well its glad to know that you two are enjoying yourselves." Said Amuro.

"Captain Amuro!" exclaimed Shiro!

"Its so good to finally meet you in person!" Christina said while blushing.

"Y-yes, thank you…" said Amuro.

"Wow he sure is popular… that Amuro Ray" said Nina "And he's kinda cute".

Kou remained silent.

"Kou…?" said Nina.

"Gato…." Mumbled Kou

Nina couldn't say anything, she too wondered why her Brother… who died during Operation Stardust came back.

There were so many questions in their heads as to why this was happening.

Meanwhile…. In that Jungle where the Gundam signals were coming from…

"Find them! Those Gundam couldn't have gotten far!" yelled an Axis soldier.

But in the shadows…. Two shadows were avoiding the Axis Mobile Suits…

"Those people… why are they after us?" Rain said.

"I don't know… but we have to get to the Core Lander and fight them off!" said Domon in an angry tone.

The Axis soldiers slowly passed by.

"Whew… they finally left- hey Domon!" exclaimed Rain seeing Domon run off.

"We stay here Rain! They're headed towards the Core Lander!" Domon exclaimed running off.

"Domon!" exclaimed Rain.

Domon ran in a lightning fast manner that the Axis soldiers didn't notice him.. And at last Domon made it to the Core Lander.

"Alright... it still seems to be in good condition!" Domon exclaimed as he jumped in.

"!" Domon yelled with all his might.

As he did a gigantic Gundam rose out of the ground, as the Core Lander Docked in its back.

"Sir! It's a Gundam!"

"That's it! That must be the one that landed here! All forces! Intercept and capture that Gundam!"

A whole army of Gaza C's and Hizacks as well as Palace Athenes opened fire, on the Gundam.

"Hmph… using ranged attacks… have you people no sense of Honor?" Domon said.

Just before the bullets were able to hit the Gundam, there were multiple images of the Gundam before the eyes of the Axis Soldiers.

"Wh-what kind of Mobile Suit has that kind of ability?" said a Axis soldier in complete fear.

"It doesn't matter! We outnumber him! He'll never beat us!"

Or so they thought. The Gundam moved very differently from normal Mobile Suits. It moved in a very human manner.

Ranged attacks didn't work, the Gundam easily evaded them and delivered a mighty blow.

The Axis soldiers were no match for the Gundam in close combat, it easily smashed their mobile suits knocked them down.

"Damn! What kind of Mobile Suit has that kind of power?"

"You people have no sense of honor whatsoever… that is why you will never defeat m and my God Gundam!" said Domon.

Just as Domon seemed triumphant, a mass number of Zancare Empire mobile suits approached, led by Mashymre Cello.

"Sir Mashymre!" exclaimed the Axis Soldier.

"Retreat! Leave the Gundam to us!" said Mashymre.

"Reinforcements? This doesn't look too good..." Domon said, but suddenly he smirked.

"!" Domon yelled out, as he did The God Gundam started shining then its back wings divided and a ring of fire was seen, the chestplate of the Gundam also opened revealing a green energy core.

"TAKE THIS! GOD! SLASHER! TYPHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

As Domon yelled that the God Gundam drew its 2 beam sabre's and spun in a very fast and violent manner, as it spun it created a typhoon out of its beam sabres.

No place was safe for the Zancare soldiers, as they were wiped out in an instant.

"What? You still have that much power?" Said Mashymre in shock and disbelief.

Just then more reinforcements arrived.

"Hahahahahhahaha… HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! EVEN YOU CANT WIN AGAINST THIS MANY MOBILE SUITS! PREPARE TO DIE GUNDAM!"

"Just bring it you Loudmouth!" yelled Domon.

Just then a beam shot came out of nowhere destroying one Gedlav.

"Kh! Another enemy!" exclaimed Domon.

Just then a White and Blue Gundam with wings of Light descended.

"Identify yourself!" demanded Mashymre.

"Uso Ewin! V2 Gundam Pilot!"

"A child? Hmph! You remind me of the pest Judau Ashta! Destroy them both!" yelled Mashymre.

Both the V2 Gundam and the God Gundam dodged the incoming attacks from the intercepting forces.

"Hey, youre not too bad kid! What's your name?" exclaimed Domon.

"Its Uso! Uso Ewin! And you are?" said Uso.

"Domon! Domon Kasshu!"

"DAMMIT! Why are we having so much trouble with only 2 Gundam? Send in the other forces!" yelled Mashymre.

Just them more Axis and Zancare mobile suits came.

"More huh? Get back!" just then the V2 Gundam swooped in and its thrusters emitted to be what it seemed like… Wings of Light.

However the wings weren't for show, but was actually a weapon, the V2 swooped down and took out a vast majority of the combined forces.

Just then the Ra Cailum arrived.

"Captain Bright! it's the 2 Gundam!" said Torres.

"These Gundam… they seem quite different… from the ones we have…

Alright! All Mobile Suits! Launch!"

The Gundams Alex, Ez8, Gp01 and Nu Gundam deployed.

"What? The Ra Cailum! How did they find us?" said Mashymre.

"All forces! Attack the Ra Cailum too!"

"More Gundam?" said Domon.

"They don't seem to be enemies! They're helping us!" said Uso

"Heh, not bad." Said Domon with greater confidence

The battle raged on, Gundam's Ez8 and Alex concentrated on Ranged attacks while the Nu Gundam and Gp01 went frontline.

"That White Mobile Suit! You must be the fabled White Unicorn!" yelled Mashymre

"Ive always wanted to face a very worthy opponent like you!".

"I can't believe im even famous among these guys" Amuro thought to himself.

The Humma Humma and Nu Gundam went in for a sabre fight. It didn't seem like it but the Humma Humma was fast with its sabre.

"Tch! Not bad!" said Amuro.

"Is that all you've got White Unicorn?" said Mashymre.

Amuro wasn't about to let himself lose. He threw his shield at the Humma Humma, mashymre instinctively stabbed it with his sabre, Amuro then punched the Humma Humma in its face destroying the main camera and cutting off its left arm with his sabre.

"Damn! Main camera's gone! All forces retreat!"

The remaining forces turned tail and retreated.

"I cant believe…. We won…" said Shiro panting.

"Neither…. could I…." also said Christina panting.

"Gah! Those mobile suits were… really different! Im really getting rusty!" yelled Kou in frustration.

Amuro in the Nu Gundam approached the God Gundam and V2.

"So you two were the two Gundam that they were after…"

"And who might you be?" said Domon.

"Im Amuro Ray, a Pilot of Londo Bell."

"Londo Bell?" said Uso. "Never heard of it…"

"I see… then why don't we discus this aboard the ship?" said Amuro.

"Sounds good, why don't we go mr. Domon? Besides… I think your Gundam is just as worn out as mine." Said Uso.

"Tch, you're right. Fine I accept."

Moments later the Gundam Pilots were in the Bridge along with Rain, Domon and Uso.

"So you are Neo Japan's Gundam fighter Domon Kasshu and his assistant mechanic Rain Mikamura… and Uso Ewin… aren't you quite young to be piloting a Gundam?" said Captain Bright

"Im not supposed to be Piloting a Gundam anymore… but… this Black Hole…. Sucked me in… then I ended up here… then the Zancare forces were back… including… their Queen…"

"That's what happened to Domon and me too… this Black Hole sucked us in… including our friends Chibodee, Saisashi, George and Argo… question is… why did only Domon and me end up here…?" said Rain.

"That's what we want to know as well Miss Mikamura…it's a complete mystery why this happened…. That is also the reason why we are looking for signals of Gundam who were… well in this manner… transported here…" said Bright.

"In that case ill go with you, if those Zancare soldiers do damage on other places ill never forgive myself." said Uso.

"Us too" said Domon.

"Domon…?" said Rain.

"If people like these are going to cause pain and suffering I might as well defeat them as well!" said Domon.

"Thank you Domon." Said Amuro.

"Well then… Welcome aboard the Ra Cailum: Domon Kasshu, Rain Mikamura, and Uso Ewin, thank you all for your help again, I know we will find out what is going on with you helping." said Captain Bright.

But back at Axis….

"So you failed Mashymre? " said Haman.

"Mistress Haman…! Truly we were no match for those Gundam!"

"Fret not, our new ally here will help us…. Isn't that right, Shinn Asuka?"

"Yes, Lady Haman! For the you and for the glory of ZAFT!" said Shinn.


	5. The Enemy are Gundam

Chapter 5- The enemy are…. Gundam

"Miss Sumeragi! We were able to escape the enemy in time!" said Feldt.

"That's a relief" Sumeragi sighed. "What kind of Mobile Suits were those anyway…?"

"Yeah… we've never seen them before… a new force of the ALAWS?" said Lasse.

"I don't think so… they didn't know who we were… where exactly are we…?" said Sumeragi in a sad tone.

Suddenly the alarm rang.

"Miss Sumeragi! 5 heat signatures approaching!" Feldt cried out.

"5?" exclaimed Sumeragi "Put them on the monitor!"

The Ptolemaios crew didn't know what to say… for their enemies were… Gundam.

"Gundam…? Are they… Meisters too?" exclaimed Sumeragi.

"Celestial Being… is that what you are called? This is Shinn Asuka of ZAFT Elite! Surrender your ship and the Gundam's aboard if you want to live!" said Shinn.

"ZAFT? What is that? What do you want?" said Sumeragi.

"I repeat, surrender your ship and Gundam or you will be destroyed!" said Shinn.

Suddenly Setsuna came in.

"Sumeragi Lee Noriega… let me handle the Gundam…" said Setsuna

"No! you cant! Not alone!" said Sumeragi

"I can hold them off while you escape… its better than us going down here" said Setsuna.

"But Setsuna…"

and after quite a long slience...

"…alright… all hands! Prepare for battle!" said Sumeragi.

"So you'd rather go down fighting huh? Fine! You! Natural! Blow them up!" yelled Shinn.

"Mission Acknowledged…" said Heero Yuuy taking aim at the Ptolemaios.

"Target… Lock on..!" said Heero as he shot at the Ptolemaios

"GN Field! Maximum power!" yelled Sumeragi

"Hyaaaaah! That was going to be a direct hit!" exclaimed Chirstina

"Exia! You are clear for launch!" said Feldt "Goodluck Setsuna…"

"Exia. Setsuna F. Seiei. Launching!"

The Exia launched from the Ptolemaios.

"You people… you think you can be Gundam? Setsuna ! Exterminating enemy Gundam!" yelled Setsuna.

"What kind of Gundam is that? Hmph, let me handle this! Heero Yuuy! Keep up with that attack! Zabine! Rey! Sven! Destroy that ship!"

"Hmph, as you say" said Zabine Chareux.

"Roger that" said Rey Za Burrel.

"Acknowledged" said Sven Cal Payang.

The Exia shot at the Crossbone Gundam X-2, Blaze Zaku, and Strike Noir with its rifle. But they dodged it and just kept on going. Then the Force Impulse Gundam, clashed with the Exia, and the Wing Gundam Zero was charging another Buster Rifle shot.

Setsuna tried to push the Impulse Gundam away but it's push was too strong.

"GN Missiles! Fire!" yelled Sumeragi.

"Green missiles…? What kind of weapon is this?" said Rey.

"Nevermind that! Commence attack!" yelled Zabine.

Sven said nothing.

The 3 Mobile suits bombarded the Ptolemaios with Shot Lancer rounds and Beam Rifle shots.

"Miss Sumeragi…! At this rate we wont be able to hold out anymore!" yelled Feldt.

"Keep fighting!" yelled Sumeragi

"No! The Ptolemaios!" yelled Setsuna.

The Exia tried to kick the Impulse, but its Armor was very tough.

"What..? What kind of Armor is this?" exclaimed Setsuna.

"Phase Shift! Your weak attacks wont do anything against me!" yelled Shinn.

The Exia then shot at the Impulse with its GN Vulcan.

"Even the Vulcan…!" Setsuna exclaimed.

'I said that wont work!" yelled Shinn as he lunged at the Exia with his Sabre. "You can't keep blocking me forever!"

At this point the Ptolemaios was running out of GN particles

"Miss Sumeragi! Our energy is almost depleted!" exclaimed Feldt.

"We can't give up! Keep fighting!" yelled Sumeragi.

"Hehehehehe…. They cant keep this up for long! Keep attacking!" said Zabine

"Twin Buster Rifle… ready" said Heero.

"Good! Fire!" Said Zabine.

"Everyone! Brace for impact!" yelled Sumeragi.

The Wing Gundam took aim and fired its Twin Buster Rifle again, and it took out the GN Field of the Ptolemaios.

"No! Miss Sumeragi! Our GN Field…!"

"We have no choice! Retreat now!"said Sumeragi. "Lasse! Engines! Full power! Retreat while firing!"

"Looks like their shield ran out! Open fire!" said Zabine

Before they could the Crossbone Gundam X-2, Strike Noir and Blaze Zaku opened fire.

"Looks like their shield ran out! Open fire!" said Zabine

"Ahhh! At this rate we'll be torn apart!" exclaimed Feldt

" No!" yelled Setsuna

"This is the end!" yelled Zabine.

Just as the Crossbone Gundam was about to strike the ship with its Shot Lancer beams came out of nowhere.

"What the hell was that? Reinforcements?"

Then a Ship appeared, it was the Archangel, accompanied by the Crossbone Gundam's X-1 and X-3, along with the Strike Gundam.

"This is Crossbone Gundam pilot Kincaid Nau! Suppressing enemy fire! Tobia! La Flaga! Lets go!" 

"Another Ship…." Said Sumeragi in disbelief "we're saved..."

"More Gundam…?" said Setsuna.

"Don't space out one me!" yelled Shinn as their Sabre's clashed.

"So our intel was true! Youre back huh Zabine!" exclaimed Kincaid "Why are you still alive?"

"Hmph! I don't even know why im back! But this time I promise you that you will be the one who dies Kincaid! The Crossbone Vanguard was better off without you!" exclaimed Zabine.

"Better off without him? We saved humanity from the Jupiter Fleet! Youre the one who should go back to your grave!" exclaimed Tobia.

"Tough words from a Runt!" yelled Zabine as he lunged for the X-3

"Kh! You've gotten better Zabine! But I wont lose to you!" Tobia exclaimed as he parried the blow.

Then Kincaid, lunged for the X-2 with his sabre, but Zabine easily dodged it and stuck back, however Kincaid wasn't as rusty as they thought he'd be.

"Hmph! And here I thought you'd be a wreck!" said Zabine

"Guess you were wrong!" Kincaid said striking back "Tobia! Support the damaged ship! Ive got this!'

"Roger!" said Tobia.

"Wow a Black Strike Gundam huh…? Wanna try your luck against me hotshot?" said Mu.

"Very well…" said Sven. As he took his beam sabres out.

The Strike and Strike Noir clashed, with each other as if on even ground.

"Well well… looks like we're evenly matched!" said Mu

"Indeed." Said Sven.

"Nows my chance!" said Rey as he took aim at the helpless Ptolemaios. "Take this!" he yelled as the shot at them. But this shots were blocked by Tobia's i-field generators.

"What?"

"Hey hey… didn't you even hear about playing fair buddy?" said Tobia.

"Insolent brat!" yelled Rey as the lunged for the Crossbone Gundam.

"Y'know… underestimating your enemy… could really cost you your life…" Tobia said as he cut both the arms of the Zaku off..

"What? How can a child have such reflexes?"

"Sorry but… im a Newtype. Better try again when your unit has arms okay?"

"Kh!"

"Rey! Retreat! That's an order!" yelled Shinn.

With that the Blaze Zaku retreated.

"Heero! Forget about the Ship! Destroy the Gundam! "

"Mission Acknowledged" said Heero.

"Its…. A Gundam? "said Tobia.

"I will destroy you…" Heero Yuuy said as he lunged for the Crossbone Gundam X-3 with his sabre.

"Damn! This guy is good!" Tobia exclaimed as he struggled to parry Heero's powerful blows.

Dammit, you guys are good…. But im still taking you down Gundam!" yelled Shinn as the threw his shield at the Exia.

"What?" Setsuna said in shock.

Shinn then gave the Exia a giant slash mark on its chest damaging the GN Drive, then went for the torso of the Exia.

"Kh…! The GN Drive…!" said Setsuna

"!' Yelled Shinn.

With some quick thinking Setsuna made the Exia do a backflip, it easily knocked the Force Impulse back.

"Damn! What the hell!" yelled Shinn.

"You wont defeat me that easily!" yelled Setsuna.

Even with one arm the Exia threw its beam sabre at the Impulse but Shinn easily dodged it, However Setsuna was prepared, the shot at the Force Impulse with the remaining GN Vulcan rounds he had left, just then the Force Impulse ran out of power turning grey.

"What? Im out of energy?" yelled Shinn.

"As I thought… you have a limit as well…" said Setsuna

Just then enemy reinforcements came, and came in the numbers, from Zaku's to Rick Doms, to XM-10 Flints to SUMO's.

"Reinforcements?" said Shinn.

""Shinn! Retreat! Our numbers will crush them!"

"Kh... Yes my Lady Haman! Zabine! Heero! Sven! Goodluck! We'll settle this again you!" said Shinn as he retreated.

"The Ptolemaios…!" Setsuna said as he fell back.

"He's retreating? What about us?" said Zabine.

"You have reinforcements! You cant mess this up!" said Haman as she cut off communications.

"Well… that witch finally did something right for once" Zabine mumbled to himself. "ALL FORCES! CRUSH THESE GUNDAM!"

And with that they opened fire.

"At this rate we're going to get wiped out!" said Sumeragi

"No we're not." Said Murrue Ramius. "Fall back, we'll cover you!"

"Right! Everyone! Full speed! We'll finish repairs later!"

The Ptolemaios was able to get to as safe spot accompanied by the Archangel

"Sumeragi Lee Noriega… are you okay?" said Setsuna.

"Yes we are…" but Sumeragi looked at the Exia. "Setsuna... the GN Drive…"

"Im fine… I can still fight. Stay down, ill help the other Gundam."

"Alright.. be careful."

Setsuna nodded s he went back into battle.

"Sumeragi Lee Noriega… are you okay?" said Setsuna.

"Dammit! This doesn't look too good!" said Kincaid.

"There's too many of them!" exclaimed Tobia.

"We have to fall back!" said Mu

Just then more beam shots came from nowhere.

"What?" said Zabine "More of them?"

Then the Ra Cailum showed itself, as the Nu Gundam, Gundam GP01 Full Vernier, God Gundam and V2 Gundam Assault launched.

"This is Amuro Ray from Londo Bell! Gundam's we'll support you!"

"This pressure… is he a Newtype too…?" said Tobia.

"Seems like it… but whatever the case they're on our side." Said Kincaid. "This is Kincaid Nau! Support appreciated!"

"Kou! Hows the Full Vernier?" said Nina.

"Its just like before! Thank you Nina!" said Kou.

"A fight in space… and a mass number of enemies… YOU PEOPLE STILL DON'T FIGHT FAIR!" Domon yelled as he went into Hyper Mode and lunged at the enemy forces.

"TAKE THIS! GOD SLASHER! TYPHOOOOOOON!" Domon yelled as the God Gundam started spinning into a tremendous vortex that decimated the enemy forces.

"What? What kind of Gundam is that?" yelled Zabine.

"He's mine…" muttered Heero Yuuy as he shot buster rifle shots at the God Gundam.

"Kh! Where did those come from?" said Domon "This guy… what kind of Gundam is he using…?"

Heero lunged for Domon with his beam sabre.

"I will kill you."

"You will..? JUST TRY! " Domon yelled as he engaded the Wing Gundam in combat.

"There are so many! Good thing the assault armor was meant for crowds!" said Uso as he shot beam rounds that went through the enemy forces.

"More Neo Zeon forces… and other Mobile Suits…. Where are they coming from…?" thought Amuro.

Just then the Strike Noir shot beams at the Nu Gundam.

"What? A Gundam?" said Amuro. "As he shot back with his Beam Rifle."

The Strike Noir then took out its shot beam rifles and shot like mad.

"He's good ill give him that… but..!" Amuro said as he shot dummies that exploded as the Strike Noir shot at them.

"Kh…!" said Sven, just then he noticed his power meter "Im running out of energy… Strike Noir falling back…."

"He retreated…? But why?" said Amuro.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaah!" Yelled Kou as he took out SUMO's with his Sabres. "Damn! There's just no end to them!"

"To all friendly Gundam! This is the Archangel! We will be firing the Lohengrin! Take cover!"

Then the Archangel, deployed the Lohengrin, as the friendly Gundam took cover it fired and took out from what seemed to be like, almost the whole enemy fleet.

"Dammit! We've lost too much men! Retreat! NOW!" said Zabine.

All the forces were retreating, but the Wing Gundam was still engaged in combat with the God Gundam.

"Arent you going to retreat?" said Domon.

"…."

"So be it! ! THIS HAND OF MINE IS BURNING RED! ITS LOUD ROAR TELLS ME TO DEFEAT YOU! TAKE THIS! EXPLODING! GOD FINGER!" Domon said as he lunged for the Wing Gundam's head and grasped it with all its might.

"AND NOW….. HEAT END!" Said Domon as the Wing Gundam exploded leaving the torso behind.

"No! Heero!" Said Zabine, as he went back for the torso. "alright… he's still fine.." Zabie said as he retreated.

"…Mission… Falied…" said Heero as he was dragged away by the X-2

"Hmph. He was strong…. But I was stronger!" said Domon.

"Again… you never fail to amaze me with your power Mr. Domon" said Uso.

"Whew…. Somehow we made it…" said Tobia.

"Yes… yes we did… said Kincaid.

"Captain Ramius… thank you for your help."

"You're very welcome. All Gundam! Fall back to the ship now! We're leaving!" said Murrue.

Then in a flash, the Archangel and its units left.

"Murrue Ramius… will we meet again?" said Sumeragi.

Just then a transmission from the Ra Cailum to the Ptolemaios

"This is the Ra Cailum Captain Bright Noa, im glad we made it in time."

"Yes, thank you for your help, im Captain Sumeragi Lee Noriega of Celestial Being."

"We must discuss the matter at hand Captain Noriega."

"Indeed. Retreive the Exia at once!"

Then the crew of the Ptolemaios and Ra Cailum were together as well as the Pilots.

"So you say you came from other places while you were under attack by other forces am I correct? And your crew is named Londo Bell?" said Sumeragi "Then…. you were sucked into Black Holes and were transported somewhere else?"

"As per the sitiuation, yes. And we don't have any explanation for this." Said Bright.

"I see… we had the same experience but… our other Meisters… or Pilots as you say it were lost while entering the black hole." Said Sumeragi.

"That's the case of Domon Kasshu and Uso Ewin, they said he was sucked into Black Holes with their comrades and they were the only one who made it out safely."

"Why is this happening…?" said Setsuna

"I wish I knew" said Amuro there's something going on…

"But what can we do?" said Chirstina

"We don't know… but im thinking of a proposition Captain Noriega…"

"Proposition?"

"Yes, as from the cases of Domon and Uso, I propose we join forces."

"He's got a point ma'am" said Litchi. "the Ptolemy is pretty badly damaged, and we'll never survive another attack like that."

"You're right Litchi… very well, as from this day Celestial being will be joining the Londo Bell Corps…. Even it goes against Aeolia Schenberg's plans."

"We must also find other Gundam and their pilots to help us against this battle." Said Bright.

"Yes, considering the last fight, we were almost destroyed."

"That other ship though… what was it…?" wondered Bright.

Meanwhile back at Axis.

"Lady Haman! Why did you recall me?" said Shinn angrily.

"Calm down Shinn… I cant have my best pilot dying on me now can i?" said Haman.

Shinn was shocked. "Th-thank you Lady Haman."

"Think nothing of it. But next time… bring me that Gundam's head…"

"Yes, my lady…" said Shinn

"As for you Zabine… you failed miserably."

"What? How can you say that? You left us-"

"Silence! If Char was here he wouldn't be as lenient!"

"Kh…!"

"As for you Heero Yuuy…. You showed quite a lot of yourself against that golden colored Gundam…"

"As long as I can fulfill my mission… that Gundam will be destroyed the next time…"

"Hmph, well said. I expect nothing less. And it seems that Sven Cal Payang and Rey Za Burrel aren't here…" tell them to visit me later. You are dismissed!"

As they were walking out Mashymre was waiting for Shinn.

"Why does Lady Haman favor you over me? Im more of a Superior pilot than you!" said Mashymre angrily.

"Yes… why did she leave us to die?" said Zabine.

"I don't know! But if you want praise try scarring a Gundam next time!"

"Scarring! But we risked ourselves out there! And only YOU get the praise?"

"Shut up! Ill destroy that Blue Gundam next time!" Shinn looked at Heero, "Come on Heero! say something!"

"…Get in my way in the next battle kid…." Heero said while approaching Shinn, and whispers in his ear, "…And I will kill you." With that Heero went off.

"Damn…! What's with him?"

"Heh, He seems to be a better pilot than you kid." Said Mashymre

"It seems so. He's more mission centered than you, even when against that Golden Gundam he still kept fighting."

"Kh… ill get stronger…! Ill defeat that Blue Gundam!" said Shinn


	6. The White Unicorn

Chapter 6- The White Unicorn

After a few number of surprise attacks from the Axis and Neo Zeon Fleets, the Ra Cailum and Ptolemaios Crew and their Pilots were already worn out and their ships very heavily damaged.

"Argh! How much longer are they gonna keep attacking us?" said Uso in frustration.

"Calm down Uso. All of us are really worn out as well, just bear with it a little longer." Said Amuro.

"Argh… I wish we could all just rest up for but y'know…? These battles have been really taking their toll." Said Uso.

"I understand how you feel right now, but we have to keep up until we find someplace to rest." Said Amuro.

"But….Damn!" said Uso.

Domon then approached them.

"Take it easy kid, I don't look it, but im very tired too, and using the God Gundam isn't as easy as it looks". Said Domon

"…."

"Yeah, keep cool about it, the other's seem pretty worn down too." Said Domon.

"Thanks for that Domon." Said Amuro.

"Don't mention it." said Domon as he walked away.

"Mr. Domon… ive got to be as strong as him too!" Uso said to himself.

Meanwhile in the hangar of the Ptolemaios.

"Okay, all systems look good, Feldt thanks for help on Exia's damage." Said Setsuna

"Y-yeah…" said Feldt

"Is something wrong?"

"Its just…" then Feldt shoved her face into Setsuna's chest. "Lockon…. I..I…" then she started to cry.

"Lockon…" said Setsuna as he comforted Feldt. "Go get some rest, you must be tired"

"But the Ptolemaios… its heavily damaged…!"

"Ill help with the repairs, and the mechanics on that other ship are very capable"

"Th-thank you Setsuna.." Feldt said as she took the Haros with her.

"…."

"Hehe pretty slick move there Setsuna." Said Litchi

"She just broke down, fatigue must be taking its toll."

"Seems like it, both ships are heavily damaged, we really have to find a place to repair and restock. Or the next attack could be our last."

"Yeah… and I don't know how much longer we can hold them off."

"What about the Trans-Am system? Can you still use it?"

"Currently it seems impossible, but im still capable for combat."

"You do know that Mr. Ian will chew you out when he sees this."

Setsuna said nothing.

Litchi couldn't help but laugh.

Back on the Ra Cailum…

"Captain Bright! Looks like Side 4 finally responded! They're willing to take us in!"

"Good, all hands! Full speed ahead for Side 4!" said Bright.

Then Bright announced to both the crews of each ship where they were headed, and to take it easy till then.

"Thats a relief… finally we can get some rest…." Sighed Shiro.

"Yes it certainly is… oh how are you and Chirstina adjusting to space battle Shiro?" said Nina.

"Its definetly more different than on earth but… for now we have to stay and fire from the ship, and its really hard to know that we cant jump into the battle like Amuro, but I guess its better than doing nothing." Said Shiro.

"Im so glad to hear that! Ms Mikamura is really something else… its all thanks to her that we made your units capable of fighting in space!" said Nina in joy.

"haha it seems like it."

"Oh don't worry! If we find more parts we'll be able to make you fight just like the Nu Gundam!"

"S-seriosly?"

"Yes! Just a few more adjustments!"

"Well I sure cant wait!" said Shiro in great joy

After what seemed like a while the Ra Cailum and Ptolemaios reached Side 4.

"So this is Side 4 huh?" said Uso

"It's a lot like where I used to live." said Amuro.

"Used to live?" said Chirstina

"Yeah, I used to live with my Dad and make all sorts of machines… before I became a Gundam Pilot anyway."

"To think id have a quiet life like this when the war was over." Said Christina.

Amuro and Christina both sighed.

"Wow! I wonder what kind of Mobile Suits they have here?" said Kou giddily

"Kou! Get a hold of yourself! There are no Mobile Suits here! Its just another neutral colony!" said Nina

"Awww… I wanted to see more Gundam!" said Kou

Everyone laughed

Finally the Ra Cailum and Ptolemaios docked in the bay of Side 4 as both crews left from their ships.

"Captain Bright, I presume?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Please come with me… and this woman is…?" the man said turning to Sumeragi.

"I am Sumeragi Lee Noriega, captain of the Ptolemaios."

'I see, well we will only be needing Captain Bright, feel free to do what you want."

Captain Bright then turned his attention to his crew.

"Okay everyone, ill be out for a bit, meanwhile rest up and enjoy yourselves, that's a order!" said Bright

"Will you be alright Captain?" said Sumeragi

"Yes, ill be fine, go on relax." Said Bright

Bright then was lead into a car that was driving into Vist's office

"Ahh Bright Noa, its so nice to finally meet you." Said Vist.

"And the same here Sir."

"Now as im sure, you know about the conflict that has been stirring up am I right?"

"If im right sir, this must be about the Union between Axis and Neo Zeon yes?"

"Sharp as expected Mr. Bright, that is exactly my point. You see, we have been getting reports of these forces near Side 4… Do you know why Captain Bright?"

"No, sir. Not at all."

"Its because of the Laplace Box… Do you know what it is Captain Bright?"

"Ive only heard rumors but… ive heard it can destroy the Federation… is that right?"

"Impressive, it seems your rumors lead you right, that Box can destroy the Federation, however it is not here and its whereabouts are unknown.

"Then why...?"

"Its seems that… Zeon Deikun's Newtype Theory was correct… we have been denying the spacenoids for too long… and I have given this a lot of thought… if you ever find the box of Laplace…"

"Sir?"

"Destroy it"

"But sir!"

"Silence! I have a special guest here who knows you quite well… please come out Mr. Quattro."

Then a blonde man in shades stepped out of the shadows.

"Its been a long time captain Bright."

"Y-youre…!"

"Yes, this is Quattro Bajeena, I believe he fought alongside you in the Gryps war am I right?"

"Yes but…"

"What's wrong? The Lieutenant here is acting as my Bodyguard, there's nothing to be alarmed about."

Bright hesitated for a second but calmed down.

"You've looked like you've seen a ghost captain." Said Quattro.

Meanwhile in the colony

"Im glad you decided to join us Kamille" said Amuro.

'Yeah… I needed to stretch out as well" said Kamille.

"Looks like everyone's enjoying themselves" said Fa

"I wonder how long we're staying here?" said Kamille.

"I don't know, but we should make the most out of it." said Amuro.

"Hey a school!" said Kou.

"Have you heard of that place Kou? Its Anaheim Industry Technical School." Said Nina.

"Wow! Would I kill to study here!" said Kou. "Hey! Hey! Captain Amuro! Check this out!"

Amuro approached and was quite stunned.

"Hahaha, if I could back then I would have studied here!." Amuro said jokingly.

"Ive never seen you so relaxed Domon" said Rain.

"After all those battles we all need to relax don't we?" said Domon

"Of course."

"Besides, you look like you're enjoying yourself with your new friends."

"New friends?"

Rain just smiled

"My second time in a Space Colony…" Gulped Shiro.

"You okay ?" said Uso

"Uhh yeah…! Its just… this place make me so giddy for some reason…"

"What?"

"Y'know….! Its like.. I wanna scream… "IM IN SPACE!"

Uso shrunk back "Uhhh…."

"Oh let him be Uso, he looks like he's enjoing himself"

" Miss. Christina…"

"I guess he doesn't really know the feeling of living in space… let him be"

Uso just smiled and watched.

Sumeragi watched the pilots enjoy themselves and just sighed.

"Miss Sumeragi?" said Feldt.

"I wonder Feldt. Is this part of Veda's plan? To let us join forces with these Gundam Meisters…"

Feldt couldn't say anything.

"Gundam Meisters from different time's…" Sumeragi mumbled.

"Over there! What is that place?" said Shiro.

"Ar-cade? What is that place?" said Uso.

"Hmm… Ive never been to one." said Amuro.

"Everyone! Over here!" Yelled Shiro as he called the attention of the other pilots.

The Gundam pilots proceeded inside and were astounded at what they saw: lights flashing in different colors, loud sounds, coins dropping in slots, it was definetly a place they have not yet been to.

Unknown to them Shinn Asuka and his squad were near the arcade too…

"Man… Lady Haman wants us to take a break? In a space colony?" said Shinn

"Whats the problem with that boy? Aren't you tired of losing? Loosen up a bit!" said Zabine quite bitterly.

"Losing? Loosening up a bit? All I wanna do is get back at that Blue Gundam!"

"Impudent brat! Learning how to calm down and focusing is also part of a Pilot's duty! Why don't you understand that?" Zabine still said bitterly.

"Calming down and focusing huh? Tough words coming from someone who also got their butt kicked!"

"Watch it you brat!" yelled Zabine angrily.

Just then Heero Yuuy stepped in between the two butt their heads together and threw them on the ground.

The two looked in shock at Heero as he said:

"You two are causing a scene… and its embarrassing. If you two don't stop arguing…"

Heero then looked them in the eyes with a piercing look and said:

"I will kill you".

"Y-yes sir!" said Shinn picking himself off the ground.

"Er-hem! Now THAT is how a Mobile Suit Pilot should behave!"

"…Goodjob" said Sven

"Thanks" said Heero.

Then Heero faced them again.

"If you want to argue over something so pitiful as this…"

Heero then grabbed them by their collars and dragged then threw them into the Arcade.

"…take it out here."

"A-an arcade?"

"what…. what is this place?"

Shinn then saw something in the corner of his eye.

"Mobile suit… battle? They have mobile suit simulators here? And it looks like someone's using it!" said Shinn in great shock.

"Hmm interesting… it really is like a Mobile Suit simulator!" said Zabine in great gusto.

Then Shiro was yelling.

"Ugh… im not match for you Setsuna!" said Shiro as he climbed out.

"You're not bad Shiro Amada… you maneuver your unit very well… its just about your choices though…" said Setsuna.

"Hehe I cant help it! I love my unit!" said Shiro laughing

"Wow… Mr. Setsuna really is something..." said Uso in awe

"Yeah… his skills really aren't meant to be looked down on" said Amuro.

Then Shinn picked up a token and challenged Setsuna to a battle.

"Okay! Im you're next opponent!" said Shin with great excitement.

"Very well… " said Setsuna as the 2 machines started up

"…how do you think Shinn will do?" said Sven.

" …Pretty good." Said Heero

Then the 2 machines started up. The two then engaged in battle. But they seemed evenly matched, blocking each others sword attacks and dodging their beam shots.

"Hmm… that kid moves well" said Domon.

"Interesting moves for a kid" said Zabine.

Then after quite a bout the round was over and it ended in a draw.

"Wow… that was one great fight!" Shinn said happily

"Yeah… you're good." said Setsuna.

Shinn then offered his hand.

"Im Shinn, Shinn Asuka of the ZAFT elite pilots!"

"…" then Setsuna looked at Sumeragi as she nodded.

"Setsuna F. Seiei… Im just a tourist here".

"Nice to meet you Setsuna! I sure hope we can play again!" said Shinn happily

"Yeah… I sure hope so too." Said Setsuna hiding his happiness.

"Wow… look at the scores miss Sumeragi…" said Feldt.

"Amazing… he would make one good Gundam Meister…"

'And a cute one at that" said Christina looking at Shinn.

Just then explosions were rocking the colony.

"An explosion?" said Amuro.

"What the hell is this?" said Kou

"Shinn! We have to get back!" yelled Zabine.

"G-got it!"

And they 4 ran off.

"Everyone! Back to the Ptolemy!" yelled Sumeragi

"What about Captain Bright?" said Amuro

"We have no choice! We have to return to the Ships!" said Sumeragi

Everyone ran out of the arcade and jumped into the cars they returned back to the Ptolemy.

"Mr. Torres! Move now!" said Sumeragi

"Im sorry ma'am! But the crew and us are going to wait for Captain Bright!"

"Loyal till the end… goodluck…

Lasse! Who and where did that attack come from?" yelled Sumeragi.

"We don't know! We cant track it!" said Lasse.

"Be safe Captain Bright…" thought Sumeragi.

Back in the office of Vist…

"So… they've begun the attack already…" said Mr. Vist grimly.

"What? Who?" said Bright.

"The remnants of Neo Zeon… or as we call them… Sleeves."

"Why are they doing this?" said Bright.

"Its seems like they are looking for the key that opens the Box of Laplace…"

"The… key? Its not here is it?"

"We don't know… the only thing we know is that they've destroyed colonies searching for them…"

"That's… horrible…" said Bright.

"Well lets discuss this some other time… guards, escort Captain Bright back."

Then the guards grabbed Captain Bright by the arms and escorted him out.

"Was that a good idea Mr. Vist? Telling him that the Box of Laplace has a key?"

"Yes… if ever anything happens and they find it… Im sure they will know what to do… now Lieutenant lets get out of here."

Vist and Quattro exited using a secret escape hatch, as Bright returned to he Ra Cailum

"Where were you Captain?" said Torres.

"Ill explain later! Launch now!" the Ra Cailum prepared for launch.

Explosion abound battered Vist and Quattro as they reached a hangar.

"Mr. Vist are you ok?"

"Yes… ill be fine Lieutenant… and its about time… board your machine now."

"…yes sir." With that Quattro left off.

Vist sighed and opened the cockpit of a White colored Mobile Suit.

When a young boy stumbled into the hangar.

"Dammit! Where am I now?" said the boy. Just then he saw the Mobile Suit and something in the cockpit of the Mobile Suit.

"A…. Mobile Suit…?" said the young boy as he pushed himself off the ledge and floated to the cockpit as well discovering a wounded Vist.

"H-hey! Are you ok old man?" yelled the boy.

"Your eyes… young one… it has fear… but strength as well…I believe that I can trust this Mobile Suit to you…"

"What? Mobile Suit? I thought these were gone after the war? I don't want this!"

"What is your name young one?" said Vist.

"What?"

"Your name…. what is it?"

"Banagher… Banagher Links"

Vist then grabbed the young boy and pushed him to the pilot seat, then the systems activated scanning the young boy's biometrics.

"Wh-what the hell?" yelled Banagher

"There… this Mobile Suit… is yours… If you can prove yourself to be a suitable Pilot… the Unicorn will grant you powers that will unrival any machine…"

The cockpit then closed as Vist was engulfed by an explosion and Banagher was yelling.

"DAMMIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY!" Banagher yelled , just then the Gundam started up and on the monitor it displayed…

RX -0 UNICORN GUNDAM.

"Gun…dam?" but before Banagher could respond the Gundam launched and made it out in time.

The two ships and the crew watched in horror as the whole colony fell apart.

"This is horrible…" said Sumeragi.

"? Miss Sumeragi! We have a heat signature! And its fast!"

"What? Put it on screen! Now!"

Then the two ships saw the White Gundam…

"A... Gundam?" said Sumeragi.


	7. A Reason to Fight

Chapter 7- A Reason to Fight

"What… is a Gundam doing here? Try getting in contact with the Pilot!" said Sumeragi

Banagher was still frightened still shaking in his seat because of the speed of the Gundam… he then turned around to see that the whole colony was destroyed and falling apart.

"N-no… th-this cant be h-happening… its… just a bad dream… r-right..?" Banagher kept telling himself.

"Come in! Come in! Gundam Pilot, do you read me?" said Feldt trying to desperately contact Banagher.

Forcing himself Banagher talked back.

"Did… you do this.."

"What?"

"I said…. DID YOU DO THIS?" Banagher yelled out in anger.

"No! we aren't the ones who attacked the space colony! We were the ones who escaped!"

"Es…caped..? Then tell me… what are two battleships doing here then…?"

"We… umm…"

"IF YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY THEN I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! Banagher yelled at the top of his lungs drawing the sword of the Gundam and lunging toward the Ptolemy, but bouncing back off because of the GN Field.

"DAMN! A BARRIER?" exclaimed Banagher in rage.

Just then squads of Rick Doms, SUMO's and Zaku's appeared with the Gundam GP20A and Byalant.

"Well well, looks like we really got them by surprise now!" said Jerid

"Hmm what do we have here? A new model of Mobile Suit?" said Anavel Gato

"You're right… its not like the Zeta or the White Devil!"

"Your orders?" said Gato

"Destroy the Ships! And capture any Gundam if you have to! Especially that White One! It makes a good leader unit for me!" said Jerid

"Miss Sumeragi! Orders?" said Chirstina.

"They really caught us off guard here…" said Bright

"Ive got a plan… all ships fall back!" said Sumeragi "We'll lose them in the debris!"

"Are we retreating?" said Bright.

"No… the enemy is large in numbers and we cant risk fighting in debris with a lot of units…" said Sumeragi

"Ill go" said Setsuna.

"Me too" said Amuro.

"Alright, Exia! Prepare for launch!"

"What about us?" said Kou

"Captain's orders… now sit down and shut up." Said Domon.

"All hands prepare the Nu gundam for deployment!" said captain Bright.

"Exia! Prepartaions complete! Launch when you're ready!"

"Understood. Exia. Setsuna F. Seiei, launching!"

"Nu Gundam is good to go!"

"Got it! Nu Gundam! Amuro! Launch!"

The two Gundam launched into the debris taking out some SUMO's and Zaku's in the process

"Ptolemy! Ra Cailum! Fall back!"

"Better than anything I could think of… Ra Cailum! Falling back!"

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" yelled Banagher as he tried to go though the debris, but was interrupted by shots from the Dom's and SUMO's.

Banagher yelled and sliced the units like they were nothing.

"Incredible… so this is what the Federation's been thinking up now huh?" said Gato.

"It doesn't matter! This unit is ours! LETS GO!" Jerid yelled as he lunged for the Gundam Unicorn.

The Byalant lunged forward grabbing the Unicorn and grappling with it.

Banagher kept on yelling while fighting back in order to resist the Byalant's strength, but it seemed like Jerid was the better pilot at this point.

"Heh, its that all you've got new model?" Jerid said cockily. "Gato! Help me out here!"

Gato then butt the Gundam with his giant shield… but to no avail.

"What? What kind of armor is that?" said Jerid.

"Its armor is very powerful… what the hell is the meaning of this you Federation scum…?" Gato thought to himself.

"If you're gonna space out on me like that then Ill have to be the one to finish the job!" Jerid said as he drew his Beam Saber aiming at the Cockpit on the Gundam.

Just then a beam shot from nowhere and grazed the Byalant forcing Jerid to let go.

"Dammit! What the hell was that?" Jerid said looking angrily at his montor. "Th-that mobile suit…!" Jerid exclaimed.

The Mobile Suit that appeared was the Hyaku Shiki.

"That machine… isn't that the machine Char used in the Gryps war?" said Gato.

"That's right! Still back for more Old-type?" said Jerid in disgust.

"Old-type? You're still at it after all this time?" said Quattro as the shot more rifle shots trying to steer the Byalant away from the Gundam Unicorn.

"Dammit! Still sharp as ever!"

Gato then stepped up.

"Jerid, get the Gundam, this one is mine." Said Gato as the Drew his saber.

"What? The GP20A?"

"Hmph, I still see you remember me Char!"

"Anavel Gato… the Nightmare of Solomon!"

"For THE Red Comet, you certainly pick the strangest colors for a Mobile Suit! But I suppose its better than that Zeong you used to pilot!"

"Remember this Gato: its not about the Mobile Suit!" Char said as he parried Gato's blows, kicking the Unit 2 's head with extreme force causing it to spin off-balance. "its how its piloted is what matters!"

"Kh! Still sharp as ever!" Gato said while desperately trying to regain balance.

Quattro ignored the spinning Unit 2 and proceeded to help the Gundam Unicorn… as if it needed any help.

"Dammit! What's with this unit? It still wont calm down!" said Jerid in extreme frustration.

Then the Byalant attempted to stab the Unicorn Gundam, but the Gundam grabbed the arm of the Bylant and with one mighty blow cut its arm off and a leg in the process.

"Dammit! Im falling back!" said Jerid as he desperately tried to escape.

Banagher was still infuriated and went after the damaged Byalant.

He got hold of the Byalant and started the crush the cockpit.

"Dammit! Im not going out like this!" Jerid said as he ejected.

The Byalant exploded infront of the Gundam Unicorn.

"No! Kid! Are you alright?" yelled Quattro.

But there the Gundam Unicorn stood, undamaged by the explosion.

"What power… what is this Mobile Suit Vist…?" Quattro said to himself.

It stood still for awhile but then the Gundam's eye lit up and went for the Unit 2.

Gato regained his balance and noticed the Gundam Unicorn coming straight at him.

"Hmph, you may have defeated Jerid easily, but I wont let you take me out like that!" Gato said as he pulled out his Beam saber and lunged at the Unicorn.

Banager didn't parry the blocks but shoved them away with his sword, giving Gato a very hard time.

"Damn… I clearly underestimated you!" Gato shot Vulcan rounds at the Unicorn, and it stopped the Unicorn for a bit, Gato then lunged for the Gundam, but the Unicorn easily outmaneuvered the Unit 2 and grabbed the shoulder booster of the Unit 2 with great force and punched the booster off, causing it to explode.

"Argh! My left booster! Its gone! Kh…! And I cant take anymore damage…! All units provide me some cover fire!" said Gato. "Dammit! Having my unit heavily damaged by some unknown Pilot! I wont forget this!" Gato thought to himself as he retreated.

The Unicorn Gundam wasn't still yet., it went for the remaining forces.

"Dammit! Just calm down a minute!" said Quattro chasing after the Unicorn.

The Exia and Nu Gundam exited the debris belt destroying what was left of the enemy force.

"That ought to take care of that." Said Amuro

"Yeah… now all that's left is that White Gundam…" said Setsuna.

The Gundam Unicorn was heading at the direction of the Exia and Nu Gundam at full speed.

"Damn its fast!" said Amuro as the Gundam Unicorn started flailing its saber around wildly.

"It can fight off 2 units at once with only one beam saber?" said Setsuna.

The Gundam Unicorn was still out of control, and the Gundam Exia and Nu Gundam could do nothing but evade.

"Dammit! We're getting nowhere!" exclaimed Setsuna

Just then the Gundam Unicorn kicked the Exia and sent it spinning out of control.

"Setsuna!" exclaimed Amuro.

Amuro then shot 2 dummies, and it exploded on contact with the Unicorn, but to no avail, it was too powerful.

"What kind of armor is that?" exclaimed Amuro.

The Unicorn then lunged at the Nu Gundam with Banagher still screaming in extreme angst.

With some quick thinking, Amuro immediately dodged the blow and punched the Unicorn just below the cockpit causing it to falter, then to a complete stop.

"That… was intense…." Amuro said panting. "Are you OK Setsuna?"

"Yeah.. just barely…" said Setsuna "The GN Drive… I shouldn't have forced the Exia for a strenuous battle like this…" Setsuna thought to himself.

"Should we bring it aboard? Captain Bright?"

"No way!" exclaimed Shiro, "that thing might go berserk again!"

"Be quiet Ensign Amada! Please bring it in Amuro." Said Bright.

"Hold it right there!" exclaimed Quattro. "..! Nu Gundam…! Amuro!"

"What? The Hyaku Shiki? Char?"

Amuro drew his beam rifle. "Don't take another step closer Char!"

"Amuro…"

"That unit…"

"Hold your fire Amuro." Said Bright

"But captain…!"

"That's an order!'

"Kh..!" with that Amuro lowered his Rifle.

"Thank you Captain. Requesting Permission to come aboard."

"Permission granted. Ra Cailum, retrieve the Hyaku Shiki and Nu Gundam at once!"

"Exia! You are clear for landing!"

With all Gundam docked in the ship, everyone went to see the mysterious man named Quattro.

"What happened to Vist?"

"I don't know. he just told me to go back into my unit, next thing I know he's dead".

"Dead…? But the Key of Laplace?"

"Im sorry Captain but Mr. Vist has told me nothing about it."

"I see... then why are you after this Unit?"

"it looks like Mr. Vist knew he was going to die… he left me a message in my Hyaku Shiki's cockpit.

Quattro then took out a hologram message that was indeed left by Mr. Vist

"Lt. I left this message in your cockpit, for a reason… after being my bodyguard I now entrust to you in taking care of my Son Banagher, who I will hand this Unit over to. Look after him as you did me and make sure nothing happens to him or the Gundam, Neo Zeon will be going after the Box of Laplace and the Key… and as my dying will, I ask that you stop them. You were once the legendary ace the Red Comet who fought alongside the A.E.U.G against the Titans… I now ask you to protect the other places that Neo Zeon may attack, for the Box is still out there, and it cannot fall into their hands, and as I said before… destroy it."

With that the message ended.

"The Box of Laplace is still out there huh?" said Bright.

"Well, what should we do Captain?" said Sumeragi.

"If it is indeed Mr. Vists last will then so be it. Lt. Quattro Bajeena of the once former A.E.U.G will be joining us to defeat the Neo Zeon forces!" said Bright.

"Its nice to meet you Im Lt. Quattro Bajeena., I look forward to working with you all."

"Wow he's cute huh?" said Nina to Rain

"I know! and he's so macho!" giggled Rain.

After the introductions Kamille and Fa approached Lt. Quattro.

"Is that really you lieutenant?"

"Kamille… I wasn't expecting to see you aboard this ship, same goes for you Fa."

"How have you been Lieutenant? We lost our home in a previous Neo Zeon attack… and now… were just here because we have nowhere else to go…" Fa said with a very sad tone.

"Im sorry to hear that Fa… I promise you those Neo Zeon remnants will fall." Said Quattro.

"Th-thank you Lt…"

"I thought you disappeared after the Axis War… where have you been hiding all this time?" said Kamille

"Haman thought she got me. But I was able to escape and make another life for myself…"

"Another life… as Char Aznable again?"

Quattro fell silent.

"Why…? Why did you plot to crash the Axis meteor onto earth…? If it weren't for Mr. Amuro then we'd all be-"

"Kamille!" said Fa

Kamille turned his back. "If some day I fight again… I will kill you Lt."and with that he left.

"Im so sorry Lt! Kamille! Come back! Say sorry to Lt Quattro!"

"Its alright Fa. Let him cool off first."

"y-yeah…"

Back on the bridge of the Ra Cailum…

"You cant do this Captain Bright! why are you letting Char Aznable join us! He could kill us all now if he wanted to!"

"But he's not is he? I met Mr. Vist and Lt. Quattro was his bodyguard. If he really was Neo Zeon he would have killed me there and then."

"But Captain-"

"That's enough Amuro! I wont have you disgracing Lt. Quattro like that! You are dismissed!"

With that Amuro left with anger in his face and Lt. Quattro came in.

"What was that about Captain?" said the Lt.

"Just angst from the feelings he had before… he'll cool off too."

" I see."

"Did you want to discuss something with me Lt.?"

"Yes, its about Banagher…"

"What about him?"

"Well they were able to open the cockpit and take him out… it looked like he was going berserk in that Units cockpit…"

"Berserk?"

"Yes, from they way he fought earlier, Im sure no ordinary boy can do that".

"Can do what?"

"He easily defeated 2 Aces from Zeon and Axis singlehandedly."

"2 Aces… singlehandedly? What might have caused this to happen?"

"Im not sure, but I think we examine the Unit more."

"So it must be something inside that unit then…?"

"It seems like it… there's something special about this unit that I cant put my finger on."

"Permission granted then, but since you are Banagher's "Guardian" for now, after he's done recovering we will lock him up un a cell to prevent him from going berserk again… is that clear?"

"Yes captain."

A few days later Banagher finally recovered and was in his cell when Amuro, Shiro and Setsuna came to visit.

"Hey Banagher… how are you feeling now?" said Amuro

"…"

"Come on say something!" said Shiro.

"…"

"He seems really out of it." said Setsuna

"Yeah… reminds me when I first piloted the Gundam…"

"Why do you fight?" Banagher suddenly said.

"Why do you fight…?"

"Look kid, its not like we fight because we want to! Its these damn Neo Zeon guys! They're back and its looks like they brought friends with them!" said Shiro

"Neo Zeon…"

"Care to tell us what happened to you?" said Amuro

"All I can say is that, there was a huge blackhole… and it sucked the entire colony in… and the people I knew were gone… except Mom and Dad,,, and now… they're gone too…! Because all of you had to fight again…!" Banagher said in anger

Setsuna punched him in the face.

"Setsuna…!' said Amuro

"W-why did you do that…?" Banagher said trying to get up from the pain.

"We did tests on that Gundam… and it seems like you're the only one who can Pilot it. We are short on firepower here, and since you know how to use it, you'd best be off practicing how to use it than trying to kill us with it."

"You…! You have no idea what I have been through! This War… that Blackhole it… it ruined my life completely! I never wanted that stupid thing in the first place dammit! yelled Banagher.

Setsuna punched him once more.

"You didn't want it, but the person who gave it to you did. You're not the only one who's tired… we all are, stop thinking that you're the only one here. If ever you decide to man-up get back in that Gundam and help us."

Amuro and Shiro both nodded.

"And of you think you were the only one who lost your family…"

Setsuna grabbed Banagher by his collar and said:

"We did too, so stop pitying yourself"

With that Setsuna threw him back against the wall.

"Think about it more kid." And with that they left.

"Wasn't that quite harsh Setsuna?" said Shiro

"This… is what a Gundam Meister does."

"Yeah hit people to snap some sense into them…" said Shiro

Amuro lay slient, till the alarm rang.

"The enemy!" said Shiro.

"All units! Prepare to engage enemy fleet!"

"Lets go!" with that the 3 Pilots scrambled to their machines.

The Gundams took off and a call from the Cell of Banagher reached the Bridge.

"Banagher Links…"

"Its me captain… I-I want to fight."

"What?"

"Why not Captain? We need all the help we can get."

"But Lt! He might turn on us again!"

"I will take responsibility for this. But for now… lets put our faith in him."

"Alright then… im counting on you Lt."

"Banagher! Find a normal suit and meet me in the hangar."

Just the Banagher's cell opened up and he was escorted by Haro's to the pilot dressing room.

He passed by Kamille and Fa. And as he did Fa said to Kamille: "He had the same eyes you did before Kamille…" said Fa.

"I know. Be safe out there kid." Kamille muttered

True enough Banagher found a decent pilot suit for himself and made his wayto the hangar accompanied by the Haro's.

"Looks like you made it."

"Th-thank you sir."

" I know you have no experience piloting a Mobile Suit… although the actions I saw from you the last time were different from what I expected."

"I wont do anything reckless or stupid anymore sir."

" I hope you keep that word of yours."

The two then boarded their respective machines.

"Quattro Bajeena… Hyaku Shiki… launch!"

Banagher then controlled the Gundam Unicorn…

"A reason to fight… Banager Links… Gundam Unicorn… Launch!"


	8. Capture and Escape

Chapter 8- Capture and Escape

"Are you ok Bangher?" Quattro asked the nervous Pilot.

"Y-yes sir…" Banagher replied nervously.

"Don't be afraid, the more you fear your enemies, the more you'll get yourself killed".

"Yes sir! I'll do my best!" Banagher replied as if the Lt hit him between the eyes.

"Shiro? Christina? How are your units holding up?" said Nina

"Great Ms. Purpleton! This Space unit makes my old one look like some Zaku!" said Shiro in great joy

"The Space Module you installed in makes the Alex move like the Original RX-78! Now I can finally fight in space without having to struggle!"

"That's good to hear Christina! Just be careful since you're not used to space combat yet." Said Nina.

"Roger!"

Shiro meanwhile was struggling a bit while using his Beam Rifle

"Go easy on that unit Shiro! It uses up quite a lot of energy so be careful!" said Rain

"Argh! Space is certainly a hard place to maneuver in! But I wont give up! Here I come you space freaks!" yelled Shiro as he engaged a Rick Dom.

"Wow… Mr. Shiro is kick some serious ass… best I do the same!" yelled Uso and he shot at the Zaku's with his V.S.S.R

"Something's not right… there's so much of them… but they aren't fighting back much…" said Setsuna suspiciously.

"Don't let your guard down… this is bound to be a trap!" Domon said as he cut a Rick Dom in half.

More Doms and Zaku's kept on coming in and unknowingly the Gundam's were slowly being led away from the Ships as the battle went on in an debris belt.

"Dammit! I cant see anything! Its all just rocks!" said Shiro

"Stay calm! The enemy is here! One wrong move and you could get shot down!" said Amuro trying to get out of the debris.

Just then the Byalant and GP20A came out of hiding. In a fake asteroid.

"Now we got you Gundams!" said Jerid as he gave a signal to other units in hiding as they launched a whole barrage of shots against the Gundams.

"FOR THE GLORY OF ZEON!" yelled Gato as his forces charged in on the Gundams

It happened to fast the Gundam Pilots had barely anytime to react to the attack and were being battered by the shots.

"It was a trap!" yelled Kou as he desperately tried to dodge the shots but kept bumping into the debris.

"Kyaaaah!" Christina yelled as she was getting hit from the shots

"We'll never make it out alive!" said Banagher

"Pull yourself together Banagher!" yelled Quattro

"But sir…!" said Banagher

Suddenly the Nu Gundam broke out of the intense fire as the Fin Funnels were shielding it from the shots.

"The Nu Gundam just isn't for show!" Amuro said as he shot the GP20A with his Beam Rifle.

"White Unicorn! Today you will fall!" yelled Gato as he dodged the shot.

The Nu Gundam clashed with the GP02A in a sabre battle, but even Amuro was having a hard time dodging all the shots and clashing with Gato.

"Mr. Amuro!" yelled Uso. "Haro! Full power!"

"HARO! HARO! FULL POWER!"

As Uso did that the V2 Gundam's wings started to release a beam that came out of its exhaust.

"Everyone! Move!" yelled Uso

"To where?" yelled Kou

"Move up now!" yelled Uso.

Then the V2 Gundam's wings released a huge pair of wings that were made out of beams, as Uso flew out most of the debris was destroyed as well as the rest of the enemy forces.

"Wow! That's some weapon!" said Kou "What is it?"

"Its called the Wings of Light Mr. Uraki! The thrusters of the V2 Gundam can be used as beam sabers even if im flying!"

"Now that is cool! Im not going to lose here!" Kou said as he flew out tackling a Dom and throwing it at the enemy forces, as the Dom hit the other units Kou shot it with his Beam Rifle and it exploded on the units it collided with.

"Not bad Uraki! But im not giving up either!" yelled Shiro as he drew 2 Beam Rifles and went trigger-happy destroying a majority of the enemy forces.

Thanks to the efforts of Uso, Kou and Shiro, the Gundam Exia, Alex, Hyaku Shiki and Unicorn were able to break free from the debris.

"You Zeon scum! Yelled Banagher shooting the remaining forces.

"They almost had us there…" said Quattro as he finished off a Zaku with his Beam saber.

"Mr. Domon! Get out of there!" said Uso

"Don't worry about me kid! Keep fighting!" said Domon as the God Gundam powered up into its Super Mode.

"TAKE THIS! GOD! SLASHER! TYPHOON!" Domon Yelled out as he drew his beam sabres and spun rapidly creating an immense vortex that sucked in the enemy forces destroying all the debris and enemy forces in the area.

"Wh-what power…" said Christina in awe

Jerid and Gato saw what happened and retreated.

"Fall back Gato! We did what we had to do!" yelled Jerid

"Tch!" Gato said as he deflected Amuro's blade.

"You're good as ever White Unicorn! We shall meet again!" said Gato as he fell back.

Just then there was a radio transmission among all the radio of the Gundams

"This is Shinn Asuka of the ZAFT Elite! We have your ship your ship in custody! Drop your weapons and surrender or we destroy your ship!"

"Dammit! How?" said Uso

"We moved too far… they had another trap… and we fell for it…" said Setsuna

To their horror the Force Impluse Gundam, Blaze Zaku Warrior, Strike Noir, Crossbone Gundam X2, and Wing Gundam Zero were pointing their weapons at the defenseless ships

All the Gundam slowly went back to the ships as the Axis Mothership loomed in in the distance.

The Gundam Pilots were captured, shackled and brought to the main room of the Axis Mothership.

"So these are the pilots that gave us all these losses? Some kids, a snot-nosed girl, some ragged fighter, and whats this?" Haman said as she turned her attention to Amuro and Quattro.

"Well well… the White Devil Amuro Ray… or should I say White Unicorn?" said Haman staring at Amuro intently

"Haman Karn… the Ghost of Zeon…" said Amuro staring back intently

"You were more handsome that I imagined… but you're not to my liking", said Haman smugly, she then turned to Quattro. "But you were really more of my type Char."

Quattro said nothing.

"Why did you join these children Char? Why didn't you join Axis instead? The Moonrace decided to join the battle, and I've already talked to their leader Gym Ghingham, he's more than eager to help us destroy Gundam and their pilots."

"Gym Ghingham? The Moonrace? How far are you going to take this Haman? Why do you still want to create war?"

"Its because this world needs strong leaders to lead them. And what better way than to lead by power? I've heard you know where the Box of Laplace is Char… so hand it over or I kill your friends here and now."

Quattro said nothing.

"Is that how it is then?" Haman then approached Banagher "You remind me of that brat Kamille Bidan… " Haman then called 2 of her soldiers. "Take him… Full Frontal wants to have a word with him."

"Yes my Lady!" said the soldiers as they took Banagher away.

"Lt. Quattro! Lt. Quattro!" yelled Banagher as Quattro turned a deaf ear.

"Quite cold-hearted of you Char… to let that boy be taken away and not saying anything."

Still Quattro said nothing.

"Not in a talking mood huh? Take them away!" said Haman. 'There will be a public execution of these people tomorrow".

The soldiers then took the pilots to the prison and threw them in.

"Public execution? I don't wanna die like this! LET US OUT OF HERE!" yelled Shiro

"Its not use. Save your energy kid." Said Domon as he was sitting down calmly.

"Lt. Quattro! Why did you let them take Banagher?" yelled Kou in disgust.

Quattro said nothing.

Kou yelled out in anguish.

"Is… is this how it ends…?" said Christina teary eyed.

Meanwhile Banagher was brought to a room and was locked in.

"Dammit! Let me out! I'll kill that Quattro!" Banagher yelled in anguish and pain

"Settle down boy." Said a familiar voice.

"Wh-what?"

And there infront of Banagher a blonde man wearing a mask stood before him.

"L-lt. Quattro…?"

"Hm? Who is this Quattro you speak of?"

"Y-your voice I-it… sounds exactly like him!" Banagher said in shock

"I do not know what you are talking about, now come over here, sit down and have dinner with me and my guest." The blonde man said.

Slowly Banagher made his way to his chair and sat down in front of the man.

"You can come in now." The man said.

Then a brown haired girl came in and sat with them, she had piercing eyes that made Banagher cringe.

"I believe we haven't introduced ourselves yet… my name is Full Frontal… the leader of the Sleeves. Or the remnants of Neo-Zeon… and this girl is…"

"Marida… Marida Cruz… Mobile Suit Pilot"

Banagher didn't know what to say. Everything was happening so fast. Why did this man look like Lt. Quattro? Why did he say he was the leader of the Sleeves?

"Are you ok? Young man?" said Full Frontal.

"He was weaker than we thought sir." Said Marida

"Come now… show some manners to our guest Marida… please excuse her… she hates weak boys like you"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Banagher thought to himself.

"Come now, what is your name?"

"B-banagher… Banagher Links…"

"Links… might you be… the son of Vist?"

That made Banagher angry.

"My father? What do you know about him?" Banagher said as he angrily stood up.

Marida reacted as she punched him in the stomach.

Banagher knelt down from the pain the felt… it felt like a steel pole smashed his stomach. "why is this happening?" he thought to himself.

"Marida!" said Full Frontal.

"Weaklings like you shouldn't act like that in Full Frontal's prescence" said Marida as she sat down again.

"Truly… I apologise for her behavior… now please take your seat"

Banagher then sat down in pain.

"How I know your father? Well he created that monstrosity you call a "Gundam"

"What…? My dad created that thing?"

"Yes… yes he did… he created that to stop us Sleeves… but I never imagined that you would be the pilot young one…"

"Believe me when I say it… I never wanted to fight… nor kill anyone…! But this abomination…! This… Gundam! It made me kill people!" Banagher said in great pain.

"I see… so even you dislike the Gundam?"

"No… I don't dislike the Gundam… I dislike War… and people like you!"

"You bastard-!"

"Still yourself Marida!" said Full Frontal. "Tell me…why do you fight then?

"I fight to put an end to this fighting…! And to stop people like you!"

"Is that so? Then what if you defeat us? Once we are gone do think wars will end there? What if you become just like me in the future? Or the people you are with? Have you thought of that?"

Banagher couldn't say anything

"In that case let me make a deal with you… why don't you fight alongside us? Our ways may be cruel and hard, but that's the way life has been ever since, am I right? People need leaders… and we Sleeves are it"

Full Frontal then stood up. "Think about it child." Then he walked out with Marida behind him.

Banagher was still in shock and couldn't say anything.

After a few days the Gundam pilots were being brought out of their cells to be executed when…

"Are you ready Domon?" said Quattro

With his quick reflexes and agility Domon was able to knock the guards out without letting them have a chance at shooting their guns.

"What the hell's going on here…?" said Shiro

"It was a plan Shiro, we really meant for this to happen." Said Quattro

"But… why didn't you let us in on it?" said Kou

"Domon had skills that surpass you other pilots… and that's his CQC ability."

"Come to think about it… Mr. Domon did knock them out without having to kill them…" said Shiro

"Yes that's right… there's no need for unnecessary bloodshed now."

"But what about the others? Captain Bright? Miss Sumeragi?" said Christina.

"If im not mistaken, Kamiile is with them. He may be an engineer and mechanic, but he can get himself and the others out of this situation."

True enough to Lt. Quattro's words Kamille had a fake a fight with Torres in order to distract the guards.

"Not bad Kamille… you should get into acting" said Torres.

"I could say the same for you!" said Kamille

"Simply amazing Kamille" said Fa freeing the rest of the crew.

"Lt Quattro? Do you read?" said Kamille communicating thru a small radio "The crews are safe… now how do we get back?"

"I'll leave the rest to you Domon."

"No problem… RISE GUNDAM!" Domon yelled as he snapped his fingers, the God Gundam which was being examined suddenly got up and smashed a hole in the wall where Domon and the others were.

"I'll handle the soldiers here! Get the ships running now!" said Domon.

"Captain Bright! Get everyone aboard the Ra Caillum now!" said Quattro

"What about you Lt?"

"I have to find Banagher… I swore to Vist I'd protect him no matter what."

"Very well… just hurry up and get out of here alive Lt!"

As Lt. Quattro ran off Captain Bright went back to the Ra Cailum when he got a message from the Ptolemaios.

"Come in Ra Cailum! This is Feldt Grace! Crew of the Ptolemaios!"

"What is it Miss Grace?" said Bright

"Miss Sumeragi isn't with us!"

"What? Where is she?"

"W-we don't know… when we were imprisoned… they took her away elsewhere!"

"Damn! What the hell are they planning?"

"Im leaving the Ship Mr. Bright! im going out to look for Miss Sumeragi!"

"No you're not! Stay there and keep the ship defended! I will go out and look for her!"

"But Captain…!"

"Sumeragi would like you all to live on… you can't go dying here!"

"Captain…"

"That's an order!"

and with that Bright cut off the communications to the Ptolemaios.

"Captain?" said Torres

"Sumeragi is still a woman, I can't let her ship's crew risk their lives for her."

"Then… why you Captain?"

"Because she's our ally. Without the Ptolemaios we'd be dead"

"U-understood…" said Torres.

"Keep defending the Ship! And if im not backing 30 minitues… take off!"

"But Captain…!"

"That's an order!"

and with that Captain Bright suited up into a Normal Suit, grabbed an Assault Rifle, Pistol and Combat Knife.

"I may be a Captain… but that doesn't mean I cant fight…" said Bright as he jumped off the Ra Cailum.

Meanwhile, Banagher was still trapped in his room.

"What the hell? Whats with all the commotion?"

Banagher looked at the screen.

"No way! They got free! I have to get out of here too!"

Banagher tried to open the door, but it was no good, it seemed to be jammed.

"Damn! Why won't it open?"

Banagher then banged on the door with his fist over and over again.

"Open up! Im still here!"

Just then the ceiling started to collapse.

"N-no…. is this the way its gonna end for me..?

just then the door exploded and in came Lt Quattro, grabbing the dazed Banagher got out before his room collapsed on him.

"L-Lt Quattro…"

"Are you alright?" said Quattro.

Banagher said nothing.

"If you're mad about me letting you get captured, so be it. Remember, I vowed to your father that I'd protect you no matter what."

Banagher looked at Quattro wiping the tears from his eyes.

"That's better. Don't cry, you make Kamille more manly than you."

Banagher laughed a little.

"Well that's better. Now hurry! We have to get out of here!"

And with that the two proceeded to return to the Hangar.

Meanwhile Captain Bright was able to locate where Sumeragi was with the help of the ship's computers and made his way to her room while fighting off guards.

Sumeragi was fighting off some soldiers but was low on ammo.

"Just a few rounds left… I have to make them count…" said Sumeragi in a dismayed voice.

She then popped out of her hiding place and shot a few guards, however that was the last of her ammunition.

"She's not firing back! Capture her now!" said an Axis soldier.

"So… this is how it ends huh?" said Sumeragi.

Just then Captain Bright came in with his Assault Rifle blazing as he took out the rest of the guards.

"What the…?" Sumeragi said as she looked over.

"Are you alright?" said Bright.

"Captain Bright… you came looking for me?"

"Yes, Miss Grace wanted to look for you, but I didn't allow it, so I took her place instead."

"Th-thank you Captain…" Sumeragi said slightly blushing.

Suddenly there was an explosion and Sumeragi held on to Bright.

"Are you okay?" Bright said as he saw Sumeragi clutching his chest.

"Y-yes…! I-im sorry! It just startled me is all!"

"Alright then." Bright said as he handed Sumeragi a Rifle "lets get out of here!"

The two Captains then made their way back to the ships.

Lt Quattro and Banagher made it back in time and entered the Ra Cailum.

"Lt Quattro! You made it back!" said Kamille

"Was there any doubt?"

"What about the Captain?" said Torres

"What about Mr. Bright?"

"He went out looking for the other captain! And he's not back yet! This ship is about to go!"

"Dammit! Im going out again!"

"You cant Lt! it's too dangerous!" said Kamille

"Wait! There they are!" said Torres.

Captain Bright and Sumeragi made their way to their respective ships.

"Welcome back Captain!" said Torres.

"Its good to be back Torres! Lets get the hell off this Axis Ship! All Cannon ready to fire!" said Bright

"Yessir!"

"My, you seem to be in a good mood Captain… did something happen with you can the Captain of the Ptolemaios?"

"Don't be silly Lt! All pilots! Board your Mobile Suits" said Bright

"So… something did happen huh?" Quattro thought to himself as he read Bright's thoughts.

On the Ptolemaios…

"Miss Sumeragi!" Feldt said as she embraced her.

"Feldt…"

"Sumeragi Lee Norirega… we knew you wouldn't die on us." Said Setsuna

"Y-yeah…" Sumeragi said with a flushed face.

"Are you okay Miss Sumeragi?" said Lichti

"Y-yes! All hands prepare for combat!" Sumeragi said

"Something must have happened!" Feldt said to herself

Meanwhile on the Bridge of the Axis ship….

"This is impossible!" said in enraged Haman Karn "they damaged us from the inside!"

"The ship can't take anymore Mistress Haman!"

"It can't be helped then! All hands abandon ship! NOW!"

The remaining Axis soldiers on the ship bailed out in escape pods, as Haman Karn went out in her Qubeley escorted by Shinn Asuka in his Force Impluse Gundam.

"Damn them! How did they manage to escape?" said Shinn angrily.

"Let it go boy. The rest of the ships are headed this way to assist us!"

Just then the Ra Cailum and Ptolemaios opened fire on the already burning Axis Ship

Seeing what had happened, Shinn flew into a Rage and charged at the two ships.

"Shinn Asuka!" yelled Haman.

"Yahoo! Look at that Ship burn!" said Shiro

"Wow captain… I never expected you to give that kind of order…" said Torres.

"As long as we're all safe. Then commands like these are necessary." 

"As long as we're all safe huh?" said Torres. Just then an alarm rang. "Captain! A single Mobile Suit is heading for us!"

"What? A single Mobile Suit? Put it on screen!"

The screen then showed the Force Impulse Gundam charging at them.

"Are the Mobile Suits ready to take off yet?"

"N-not yet… huh? The Gundam Unicorn has launched!"

"Banagher..!" said Quattro.

"You people… YOU PEOPLE ARE UN ORGIVEABLE!" yelled Banagher as he charged for the Force Impluse Gundam.

The two Gundam then clashed with each other. However Shinn had the advantage due to his combat experience.

The Unicorn Gundam was having a hard time fighting back due to the Impulse using two beam sabres and Banagher struggling to parry them

"DAMMIT! WHATS WITH THIS GUY?" Banagher yelled out in frustration as all he could do was defend.

Shinn then knocked back the Unicorn Gundam then threw his shield at him, it nearly hit the cockpit, but Banagher was too angry to notice.

Once more the Unicorn Gundam lunged for the Impulse Gundam, but being the more agile one, Shinn easily dodged the attack and kicked the Unicorn in the back sending it flying.

"DAMMIT UNICORN! MOVE! MOVE!" Banagher said in vain while trying to stay in control of his unit.

"THIS IS THE END!" Yelled Shinn as he made one final lunge for the Unicorn.

Banagher then saw the Impulse nearing him… when suddenly something appeared on-screen…

"NT-D"

The cockpit of the Unicorn Gundam began to change and the Unicorn Gundam glowing with a red glow, the sabre of Shinn broke as there was a barrier protecting the Gundam.

"What the hell?" said Shinn in complete anger.

The Unicorn was changing form… some parts opened up revealing new parts that resembled a true mobile suit, when the head part finally changed… it truly looked like a real Gundam.

The Unicorn Gundam in its new form drew its sabre and lunged for the Force Impulse Gundam.


	9. Gundam Unicorn Destroy Mode

Chapter 9- Gundam Unicorn… Destroy Mode

Everyone stared in awe as the Unicorn Gundam changed form and clashed with the Force Impulse.

"Gundam? That thing was a Gundam?" said Shiro in utter shock.

"It seemed to be hiding its true potential… what exactly is this Vist?" said Quattro.

"Changing form? That wont help you!" yelled Shinn as he lunged for the Unicorn.

Shinn was wrong, this new form gave the Unicorn extraordinary mobility and power, as it easily dodged all of Shinn blows.

"What the? How did this guy become so good?" Shinn yelled out in anger.

"You…!" Banagher said as the Unicorn Gundam extended its beam tonfa's and sliced an arm off the Impulse Gundam.

"Dammit!"

"I'VE GOT YOU!" Banagher yelled as he sliced part of the Force Silhouette off.

Just then Funnels were firing at the Unicorn, but it easily evaded it.

"Shinn! Are you alright?" said Haman.

"Lady Haman! Please go back! I can handle this!" said Shinn angrily

Amazed at Shinn's will not to give up, Haman merely said: "Hmph, if that's how you plan to fight, then take your enemy down with you!" as she shot beam rounds at the Unicorn.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL!" yelled Banagher in rage and he dodged the shots and tackled the Qubeley.

"Nnngh! Don't take me lightly!" Haman said as she hit the Unicorn back.

The Force Impulse was about to stab the Unicorn with its saber, but as if Banagher knew where Shinn was coming from he easily avoided it making the Impulse graze the shoulder of the Qubeley instead.

"Be careful you fool!" said and angry Haman.

"Gh! I…I…" Shin said stuttering.

"Amuro! Lt. Quattro! Help that kid out!" said Bright.

"What about us Captain?" said Kou.

"Stand by in your units! We can't risk being caught off guard again!"

"Goodluck Captain Amuro!" said Nina.

"Roger that, Amuro. Nu Gundam. Launch!"

The same goes for you Lt. Quattro!" said Nina

"Roger. Hyaku Shiki! Quattro Bajeena! Launch!" Quattro said as they both made their way to the fight.

"Isn't two on one too much Haman?" said Quattro shooting beam rounds at Haman

"Hmph, and is 3 on 2 a too much as well Char?" Haman said firing back.

"This is the end Haman Karn!" said Amuro as he launched his Fin Funnels.

"A battle of Funnels is it White Unicorn?" Haman said launching her Funnels at Amuro and shooting beam shots at Quattro.

"Amazing… Lady Haman has some really amazing skills…" Shinn said amazed at how well Haman handled 2 opponents, "But I wont lose either!".

Shinn charged at the Unicorn despite his unit being damaged, clashed with 2 beam sabers, having only one arm the Force Impulse was pushed back as the Unicorn cut off its last arm.

"Dammit!" Shin said as he was struggling to gain control.

"ITS OVER!" Banagher yelled as he made another lunge.

"Don't underestimate me!" yelled Shinn as the detatched the top of the Force Impulse Gundam and rammed it at the Unicorn sending it flying back.

"Shinn!" yelled Haman as she was still in combat with the Hyaku Shiki

"Im alright Lady Haman! But I need a new silhouette!"

"Looks like you're going to get your wish!" Haman said as their reinforcements arrived.

"No way! Reinforcements?" said Uso

"At this rate, Amuro, Lt Quattro and Banagher will be overwhelmed!" said Shiro

just then a call from the Ptolemaios came on screen in the Ra Cailum.

"Captain Bright? Do you read? The enemy has quite a lot of mobile suits with them… but if we can provide support fire to our units out there, maybe we can win this." said Sumeragi.

"What do you have in mind Captain?"

"A pincer attack"

"A pincer attack huh?"

"Yes, the V2 Gundam has a powerful mega beam cannon, it can use that for support fire, while the Gundam's Ez8 and Alex fire their gatling guns and ruin the enemy line."

"Hmm… what do you three say?" Bright said to Uso, Shiro and Christina.

"Lets do it! im liking this pincer attack strategy!" said Uso.

"Im all for it!" said Christina.

"Alright! Now we get to use THAT! Is it ready Miss Purpleton?" said an excited Shiro

"A-Ok and ready to use! Make you you get a lot of them okay?"

"Roger that!"

"But what about us?" said Kou reffering to himself and Domon.

"You two will help the Ptolemaios as it doesn't have much weaponry." Said Bright.

"Well then… Captain Noriega is it? This is Domon Kasshu, I would like you to launch my God Gundam at full speed toward the enemy."

"What are you planning?"

"If this is done right… it will take out half of their forces."

"Captain Bright? What do you say?"

"Just make sure you time it right Domon! That's an order!"

"You got it" Domon said with great confidence.

"What about me?" said Setsuna

"As soon as Mr. Kasshu does what he's planning… you launch as well."

"Roger that." said Setsuna

Then the Hangar crew of the Ra Cailum fitted the Gundam Ez8 with its Heavy Armed Custom unit, the V2 Gundam with its Buster Mode, as the Gundam Gp01 and God Gundam made their way to the Ptolemaios.

The Ez8 Heavy Armed unit stood in the edge of the Ra Cailum with the V2 Gundam Buster Mode and Gundam Alex readying to fire.

As the ships separated and readied to attack, the enemy fleet launched its units, along with the Strike Noir, Crossbone Gundam X2, Hamma Hamma, Byalant, GP02a, and Wing Gundam Zero, while the Blaze Zaku was leading the other units.

"Lost your unit boy?" said Zabine jeering at Shinn.

"Shut up! Tell them to launch the Sword Silhouette! Im taking this Gundam down!"

"Tough words for a brat! So be it! launch the Sword Silhouette!" said Zabine as the Unit was launched at Shinn's direction.

"My Lady Haman! Mashymre is here!" said Mashymre firing rounds at the Hyaku Shiki.

"For once its good to see you Mashymre! Now help me destroy these fools!" said Haman

With nothing to say the Strike Noir and Wing Gundam attacked the Gundam Unicorn, but in vain as the Unicorn was faster in its new form.

"Fast…!" said Sven.

Heero could say nothing, but tried to aim his Twin Buster Rifle directly at the Unicorn for a killing shot, the Unicorn however was not going defensive all the time, it pulled out a beam gatling gun and fired back.

Heero's aim was being disrupted by the shots, while Sven could do nothing but evade.

Amuro and Quattro however were struggling as well as they not only fought against the Qubeley and Hamma Hamma, but against hordes of Zaku's, Doms and SUMO's.

"Dammit! I cant get in contact with the Ra Cailum!" said Amuro.

"Keep fighting Amuro! We can't give up now!" Quattro said while struggling.

Just then a communication from the Ra Cailum came.

"Lt. Quattro! Amuro! Banagher! Move out of the are NOW!" said Bright.

Just then the Ra Cailum came in charging with the Ez8 Heavy Weapons, V2 Gundam and Gundam Alex with guns blazing as well as its own missiles and beam cannons being fired.

"An all-out attack?" said Amuro.

"What are you planning Bright?" said Quattro.

But as the two looked at the battlefield, most of the enemy units were being shot down and destroyed,

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Shiro yelled out as he kept on firing its vulcans, and machine guns, which were all dead on target and managed to even hit the Wing Gundam and Strike Noir, as the V2 Gundam shot its powerful mega beam cannon and took out several ships, as the Gundam Alex was just enough to take out the remaining damaged units.

On the other side of the battlefield, the Ptolemaios came charging in as well, with the Gundam GP01A firing beam rifle shots while the God Gundam prepped itself for deployment.

"Ready Mr. Kasshu?"

"Ready as ever!" said Domon.

As the God Gundam launched out at incredible speed it started to spin in a very rapid movement as Domon cried out: "Choukyuu Haou Den'eidan!" and flew straight at the enemy units seemingly destroying everything in its path including some warships.

"A-amazing…" Sumeragi said in complete astonishment,

"Such power the God Gundam has…" said Bright in astonishment.

"What the hell? Our forces were wiped out?" said Zabine in shock and rage.

"Wh-what power!" said Rey in his damaged Blaze Zaku.

After all the explosions had cleared out there was the God Gundam still in once piece and at full power.

"What? Not even a single scratch?" said Jerid in disbelief.

"Hmph! You are a worthy opponent!" said Gato as he charged in.

"Hey! You're not gonna get all the glory!" Jerid said as he too rushed in.

They both drew their beam sabers and tried to slash the God Gundam, but it was too quick, and in a quick reaction, Domon blocked both blows using the God Gundam's arms and crushed the arms of the Byalant and GP02A in the process.

"It crushed our arms?" said Jerid.

"Its not over yet!" Gato yelled as he butted the God Gundam with his massive shield.

"Take this you!" Jerid said as he shot rounds hitting the God Gundam while Gato pummeled the God Gundam with his shield while firing Vulcan rounds at it.

"Whats the matter? Cant fight back?" Jerid said cockily.

Domon then grabbed the Shield of the GP20A and whirled it around around, Jerid was still firing shots which hit the GP20 by accident, then Domon let go of the Shield hurling the Gundam GP20A toward the Byalant at full force causing the two units to spin uncontrollably.

"Now!" Domon yelled as the Gundam Exia jetted forward drawing its massive GN Sword with exact precision sliced off the heads and critically damaging the chest area of both units.

"Dammit! We have to fall back again!" said Jerid.

Gato was humiliated, yet he had to retreat as well in his damaged unit.

"Impressive precision kid." said Domon impressed.

"Same to you… your close range skills are amazing." Said an also impressed Setsuna.

"Now lets finish what's left!" said Domon

The two Gundam then made their way to back to where the other battles were.

Amuro was engaging Mashymre's unit in a gunfight while Quattro was also having a gunfight with Haman's Qubeley.

"Ngh! Impressive shooting skills White Unicorn! You certainly live up to your name!" said Mashymre.

Amuro stayed silent and fired back.

Haman however was simply toying around with Quattro and his Hyaku Shiki

"Is that all you've got Char? You can't even best my Qubeley even in this damaged state?" Haman said cockily

Quattro couldn't say anything. and it seemed like he was getting rusty… against Haman anyway.

"Char! Don't let your guard down!" said Amuro firing back at the Hamma Hamma

and with a quick movement, the Hyaku Shiki shot a few beam rounds, disorienting the Qubeley and lunging at it with his saber… but Haman was quick in what Quattro was up to and blocked the attack.

"Is that it? My turn then!" Haman said as she knocked the Hyaku Shiki up sending it spinning while the funnels shot at it.

"Char!" Amuro yelled out as to his horror saw the Hyaku Shiki being torn apart little by little.

"You've let your guard down White Unicorn!" said Mashymre and he shot his beam blades at the Nu Gundam while his back was turned. Amuro though responded by backflipping and firing a Bazooka round from the Nu Gundam's Bazooka hitting the Hamma Hamma square on, critically damaging it.

"No! I can't fight anymore!" said Mashymre still trying to stay in control of his damaged unit.

"Retreat now you fool! You're usless if you can't fight!" said Haman in anger.

"L-lady Haman…" said Mashymre as he fell back.

"Char!" Amuro said trying to hit the Qubeley with rifle shots and Fin Funnel shots, to his dismay though the Qubeley was holding the damaged Hyaku Shiki and showing it to Amuro.

"What say you White Unicorn? Should I kill Char now? Or do you want to do it?" said Haman.

"Tch…!" said Amuro raising his Rifle.

"Shoot Amuro!" said Quattro.

"Char! I thought you were-"

"Do it!"

without a second thought, Amuro fired his beam rifle, destroying the head of the Hyaku Shiki but destroying the head of the Qubeley as well.

"What? my main camera!" Haman said.

'It's over Haman!" Amuro said as he used the Fin Funnels to destroy the arms and legs of the Qubeley.

"Lady Haman!" yelled Shinn and Zabine.

"Sword Silhouette! DOCK!" said Shinn as he docked with other Impulse Parts forming the Sword Impulse Gundam then lunging at the Nu Gundam in rage. "DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON LADY HAMAN!".

Zabine wasn't letting Shinn beat him, he too lunged for the Nu Gundam, and clashed with it.

"Damn! At this rate..!" said Amuro fighting back 2 Mobile Suits, "Dummy!" Amuro said as he shot Dummies then carefully aiming at the head of the mobile suits fired birdlime at them.

"What the hell is this sticky stuff?" said Shinn desperately trying to get it off.

"Argh! We can't let him get away!" said Zabine.

But by the time Shinn and Zabine got the birdlime off, the Nu Gundam was gone, carrying the damaged Hyaku Shiki with it, however the God Gundam and Gundam Exia arrived on the scene.

"Pick your target " said Domon.

"The blue one." Said Setsuna.

"Blue Gundam! I will defeat you this time!" said Shinn as he lunged at the Gundam Exia.

"Come at me fighter Gundam! I will take you down!" said Zabine.

"Cocky these two are...!" said Domon

"Indeed… lets take them out quick" Setsuna said with Domon responding.

The God Gundam cast a God Shadow, casting multiple images of itself around the Crossbone X2 and Sword Impulse as Setsuna yelled out: "TRANS-AM!".

When he did the Gundam Exia glowed a faint red and its speed was increased by tenfold and zipped around the God Shadows, firing beam rifles shots to disorient the pilots. Then it slashed both the X2 and Sword Impulse with amazing speed destroying most of their limbs.

"D-damn! At this rate we cant fight anymore! Fall back now!" said Zabine.

"Tch….! A combination attack….! How…?" said Shinn in shock.

"Fall back now!" said Zabine.

Shinn in his damaged unit grabbed what was left of the Qubeley and retreated with the X2, as the Gundam Exia's Trans-Am wore off.

"I was certainly not expecting that Kid… I didn't know you had a Hyper mode!" said Domon.

"Hyper Mode…? " said a puzzled Setsuna.

Meanwhile the Gundam Unicorn was still engaged with the Strike Noir and Wing Gundam Zero.

"This is getting us nowhere…" Sven said.

"Yeah… it isn't… this unit is too fast." Heero said.

Banagher yelled out in an anguished tone and drew out 2 beam tonfa's and wildly slashed at the Strike Noir. Sven however was struggling to parry the Unicorn's powerful blows, but unknowingly to Banagher the Wing Gundam was already taking aim and fired a powerful shot from its Twin Buster Rifle.

With amazing speed though, the Gundam Unicorn was able to kick the Strike Noir away from the powerful shot saving Sven and avoiding it at the same time.

The Unicorn then turned its attention to the Wing Zero, dashing at incredible speed slicing the Twin Buster Rifle in half.

Heero was astonished, but drew his beam saber and fought back. Though the Unicorn was powerful the Wing Gundam was able to parry its blows quite well and was able to block some hits with its shield.

"Not bad." Said Heero still clashing with the Unicorn. Suddenly Heero fired Machine Cannon shots which disortiented the Unicorn causing it to stagger. Heero then lunged at him and attempted to slash him, but the Unicorn Gundam used its foot and kicked the Wing Gundam back.

"Tch…" said Heero just as he was about to lunge for the Unicorn again. A retreat signal was given, Heero then transformed the Wing Zero into is Bird form and retreated along with the Strike Noir.

The Gundam Unicorn then reverted to its original form and shut down, leaving Banagher unconscious.

"Is it… over?" said Sumeragi.

"Yes… yes it is…" said Bright. "Retrieve all units!" said Bright

Meanwhile in the hangar…

"Dammit Char! Why did you let your guard down like that?" said Amuro banging his fist against the wall.

"I didn't think you'd take the shot Amuro…I thought you'd have shot me along with Haman…." Said Quattro

"You could have been killed there! Look at your unit! A few more hits and that would have been it! Did you think about that?" Amuro said in anger

"I did Amuro. To be honest I was very scared, and indeed I thought this would be it… however… I think Haman was…. Holding back…" Quattro said dismayed

"Holding…back…?" Amuro said.

"Yes, it seemed like… she had no intention of killing me… but to humiliate me instead…"

"Yeah she did quite a number on you too!" Amuro said before turning his back and going away.

"Lt.. Quattro…" said Kamille.

"You too Kamille?" said Quattro.

"Don't get me wrong Lt…. Captain Amuro was right you should be more careful."

And with that Kamille too turned his back on Quattro.

"Were you two really that worried? Amuro? Kamille?" Quattro thought to himself.

"Lt. Quattro? Your unit took quite a beating… but we'll get it back up and running in no-time!" said Rain.

"Ah, thank you Miss Mikamura, I appreciate it." said Quattro gratefully. "Which reminds me… how is Banagher?"

"Its seems like he passed out in the middle of battle… and his unit reverted back to normal.." said Rain.

"Passed out is good… at least he's not dead…" said Quattro.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! The Heavy Weapons of the Ez8 worked like a charm!" Shiro shouted in great delight.

"That pincer attack was super awesome! We should do it more often!" Uso said shouting in great joy along with Shiro.

Christina just laughed along with them.

"Amazing plan really… I just didn't think it would turn out this well…" Kamille said in disbelief.

"Yeah… that female captain really know her stuff…" said Fa. "And Kamille! You don't have to be so rough to Lt. Quattro!"

"Shut up and lets get the repairs done." Said Kamille bitterly as he prepared his tools.

"Oh Kamille…" said Fa sadly.

"The plan was a complete success! Your planning saved us there Captain Noriega!" said Captain Bright.

"I never believed in guts and determination… but you proved me wrong Captain… we needed that too… and for that I thank you as well" Sumeragi said with a smile.

"Ensign Uraki! Domon Kasshu! Well done on helping the Ptolemaios! Especailly that technique you used back there Domon!" said Bright.

"Yeah! This long ranged Beam Rifle worked like a charm!" said Kou

"It was hard spinning at that kind of speed and controlling my power… but it really tore right through them." Said Domon exhausted.

"You looked worn out… get some rest, that's an order!" said Bright.

"Heh, you don't have to tell me twice" said Domon "But before that captain…. You should also thank the pilot from the other ship... he was quite a fighter too."

"Is that so? Alright then… I'll do that…"

"Good" said Domon as he walked away.

Just then Lt. Quattro came in from the bridge

"Captain Bright… do we have data on the Gundam Unicorn?"

"Yes we do Lt… why?"

"I would like to review it if its alright with you… a Mobile Suit changing form… its quite interesting really."

"Very well… report to me once you're done analyzing it."

"Understood" Quattro said as he took the data disk and went off.

Meanwhile on the new Axis mothership…

"My Lady Haman… I…" said Shinn

"Spare me your words Shinn… you've said enough!" said Haman.

Shin said nothing.

"But… I do commend your bravery for saving my damaged Qubeley and I…"

"My Lady…?"

"You are forgiven… and you really showed some skill back there… "

"Y-you praise me too much…"

"Non, you deserve it… unlike you Mashymre!"

"But my Lady I-!"

"SILENCE! Your opponent was the White Unicorn and you really thought you could get him from behind? That is the most absurd thing I've ever seen anyone do!"

"Kh…!"

"And you Zabine! You'd have thought that you'd help Shinn than doing everything for yourself?"

"Its not my fault! That Kid! he keeps on getting in the way!" Zabine said in anger.

"Still your tongue! If it weren't for Shinn I would have been dead!"

"But…!"

"I don't want to hear any excuses! The same goes for you Lt. Jerid Messa! Especially to you Anavel Gato! The Nightmare of Solomon losing so easily? You must be losing your touch!"

Gato and Jerid were at a loss for words.

"Heero Yuy and Sven Cal Payang… even with your combine might you could not defeat that new mobile suit?" Haman said angrily.

Heero and Sven said nothing.

"This will not be taken lightly… you will be punished for failing to destroy that Gundam!"

The two merely nodded and showed no fear whatsoever.

"No fear for being punished for failure… truly these two are remarkable…" Haman thought to herself.

"Nonthless! We will be joining forces with Gym Gingham a few weeks from now! Do not let Axis be embarrassed! That this all! Now get out of my sight! All of you!" Haman said in great anger.

As they left the room Zabine said: "Damn… its really no fair, how Lady Haman treats you kid… I did my best but…!"

Shinn said nothing.

"Well Gato at least were let off the hook pretty easily eh?" said Jerid relieved

"Indeed… but me losing my touch? I must avenge myself and Zeon!" said Gato infuriated.

Mashymre on the other hand was just silent, and seemed to be utterly disappointed by the words Haman had said to him, just walked off not joining the others.

Heero grabbed Sven by his collar and slammed him on the wall and said: "You were saved by that unit… did you have anything to do with it?"

"That pilot saved me even though I was an enemy… And I am grateful… unlike someone like you who doesn't take into killing his own allies in battle…!" Sven said disgusted.

Heero tightened his grip forcing Sven to struggle more and said: "the only thing that is important to me is to complete my mission… get in my way again…" with that Heero threw Sven on the ground looked at him straight in the eye and said: "I will kill you." Before walking away.

Sven picked himself off the ground as Zabine said: "Well well… looks like even you silent types fight… but to be saved by an enemy unit? That's not a good thing Cal Payang…".

Sven said nothing and walked away.

"Pitiful… looks like we're all falling apart…" Zabine said.

5 days had passed since the Ra Cailum had any fights and Banagher finally woke up after quite a awhile.

"What… what happened?" Banagher said in shock.

"Oh you're awake now! Its been 5 days since you've been knocked out… from the last battle." Rain said to Banagher.

"The Gundam Unicorn…! The Enemy…! Gh...!" Banagher said clutching his head.

"Don't move around too much, the fatigue you're experiencing is… no ordinary fatigue…" said Rain.

"Not ordinary…?" Banagher said sliding back in bed

"Yes… it seems like… that new form of your Mobile Suit drained you mentally and physically…"

"Is-is that so…?"

"Yes… so just get some rest now okay? Or do you need anything?"

"Y-yes… can you call Lt. Quattro for me please?"

"Of course… just take it easy okay?"

With that Rain called Lt. Quattro.

"You look better now Bangher… how are you feeling so far?" Quattro inquired.

"I still feel a bit dizzy… and my body is still in pain… otherwise im good" Banagher said in pain.

"Well its good to know you're not too down about this… now what did you call me down here for?"

"Is it true that the Gundam…. Changed form while I was in battle…?"

"You don't remember anything from your battles?"

"The only thing I remember is feeling very angry… and an overwhelming urge to destroy everything…"

"I see… well you're right…your unit did change form… have a look here" with that Quattro showed Banagher the data of the Unicorn transforming.

"So it can change…. But how…?"

"From what I've researched on… its called the NT-D or "Newtype Destroy Mode"… or "Destroy Mode" for short…"

Banagher suddenly realized why he was feeling so angry.

"Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes…. please continue…"

"Once the Unicorn turns into its "Destroy Mode" its speed and power drastically go up... but it seems like it completely shuts down after going into this mode…. What I'd like to know is how you were able to control it…"

"I-I really don't know… it all happened so fast…"

"Is that so? At least you're still fine."

"Umm… do you have any idea why I lost consciousness then?"

"You lost consciousness?"

"Yes… its as if I was consumed in my own anger so much it drained me as well…."

" I don't have anything on that yet… but I will let you know once I do."

"Th-thank you Lt."

"Lt Quattro? Are you town done talking? Banagher needs to rest now."

"Yes we are Miss Mikamura thank you. And you Bangher get well soon." With that Quatttro left.

"Okay, get some sleep now Banagher" Rain said to him.

"Y-yes…" Banagher said as he lied down and slowly closed his eyes.

Meanwhile on the bridge…

"Captain Bright! We're receiving a distress call from Earth!" said Torres

"Distress call? From who?"

"It's from a ship called the Frieden"

"Frieden…?"

"Yes and its Captain Jamil Neate… he has a recorded message as well." Said Torres as he played the recording.

On the screen, a ragged man wearing sunglasses and a blue coat spoke.

"Londo Bell was it? this is Jamil Neate Captain of the Vulture Ship Frieden. We are greatly in need of assistance, the Axis Forces and Zeon forces have been pursuing us till no end. Our supplies are low and we can't hold out much longer, if this keeps up we are finished, contact us with the same Radio channel on earth. Once you get to earth trust no one… its become hell here… I hope you get this message in time." With that the message ended.

"Hell on earth? Vultures? What was he talking about?" Torres said

"Jamil Neate… its been quite awhile… contact the Ptolemaios and send this recording to them! We can't let Jamil and his crew get taken out!"

The recording was sent to the Ptolemaios after which Sumeragi agreed to descend to Earth to assist the Frieden.

The two ships made their way to the planet earth….

"Alright! All hands! Prepare for atmospheric entry!" Bright commanded.

And with that the two ships were entered the earth's atmosphere.


	10. Separation

Chapter 10- Separated

After what seemed like forever the Ra Cailum finally landed in the remains of a city.

"Damage check Torres" said Bright

"Just a little scratched up Captain… but the ship'll be fine."

"Good, how's the Ptolemaios?"

"Not good sir, I think we got separated on our descent here"

"Separated?"

"Yes sir, it seems like they were off course when they entered the atmosphere…"

"How could that be? We were just beside each other when we descended?"

"Maybe an accidental change of course and direction sir?"

"If that's the case so be it, Torres keep trying to contact them we still have to find Captain Jamil and his crew"

"Roger that."

"Be safe Captain Noriega" Bright thought to himself.

Amuro peered outside the window to see a wasteland of what was once a city that now lays in ruins.

"If what that Jamil guy said is true… then we have to be careful" said Amuro

"This is horrible! Did those Zeon guys do this?" said Shiro aggravated

"I sure hope not" muttered Amuro

just then on the loudspeakers Captain Bright made an announcement that all the pilots report to the bridge.

"We received a transmission from Captain Jamil"

Just then on the screen flashed Jamil again and he spoke: "I see you've made it to earth… be very wary, even if the place is deserted there are still Vultures around, do not let anyone aboard your ship they will try to kill you and take what you have. You seem to be near our location, head west we will shoot a red flare indicating that is it us. Hurry we won't last long."

With that the screen went blank.

"Captain… who is this Jamil Neate?" Amuro said

"Ah yes… Jamil was a friend of mine in the Federation Academy, but Jamil was more into piloting Mobile Suits than being a Captain, and as soon as we graduated we was immediately sent into battle… however… Jamil was special… you see he was a Newtype."

Everyone was in awe. To hear that.

"Yes he was a Newtype… he was able to control these machines called: "G-bits" with his powers and control them, much how you control your funnels Amuro. But once he was sent into battle that was the last time I heard from him."

Everyone stayed silent.

"That's why we have to find Jamil and his crew at once. He may be a good pilot but he can't defend his crew all by himself."

"Roger that!"

"Good! All pilots standby in your cockpits and prepare for anything! Ra Cailum! Full speed ahead!"

The Ra Cailum started up and made haste to the west.

However though they were not safe… for a noble looking man and his brother were looking at the Ship with eyes full of bloodlust and with an army of Moonraces alongside them.

"So that's the Ra Cailum Federation ship… this will be interesting…" said the noble man.

"Indeed brother… let us make this a slaughter we wont forget!"

"Hehehehehehehe, fired up I see!" said Gym Ghingham "that makes us three!" he said in a bloodlusty tone.

"We do want to kill Mr. Ghingham… but let us let them lead us to their nest first…"

said the nobleman as he looked up at his Red Gundam.

After a few hours, the Ra Cailum saw gunshots and explosions in the distance.

"A battle?" said Christina

"what if its Jamil's crew Captain?" said Shiro

""Jamil said he'd shoot up a flare but… what if he's being attacked?" thought Bright

"What should we do Captain?" said Bangher

"I hate to let you do this Lt. Quattro, but you'll have to do some recon there's too much interference and we cant get a decent look."

"You can count on me Captain" said Quattro.

"Alright, prepare to launch the Hyaku Shiki! Get back here as soon as you can Lt. and avoid any combat as much as possible."

"Roger! Hyaku Shiki! Launching!"

The Hyaku Shiki launched as made its way to the combat area.

Lt. Quattro saw that there were 4 Mobile Suits defending a ship from attack.

"Are you seeing this Captain?" said Quattro.

"Mobile Suits? Try to contact the pilots!"

Lt. Quattro made a transmission to the 4 Mobile Suits through an open channel

"This is Lt. Quattro Bajeena of the Ra Cailum! Captain Jamil Neate are you here?"

just then someone responded

"Ra Cailum! Yes this is Jamil! We would appreciate some assistance now!" said Jamil

"ALL MOBILE SUITS! LAUNCH!" commanded Bright

the Gundam Ez8, Alex, Nu and Unicorn launched and joined the battle.

"Who are these guys Jamil?" said a long haired man.

"Yeah, we didn't need any help! We're more than enough!" said a spiky haired man.

"Acting strong won't help us win! It's a good thing they still came to help us! now shut up and keep fighting!" yelled Jamil.

"Y-yes sir!" said the two.

"Damn! What kind of Mobile Suits are these?" said a spiky haired kid.

""Be careful Garrod! They're like nothing we've faced so far!" Jamil said scoring a headshot on a SUMO.

"Wow… that Jamil Neate certainly is one hell of a pilot" Amuro said thoroughly impressed

"Yeah and his crew is certainly very impressive too" said Quattro.

The battle raged on, but finally all the Zaku's, Doms and SUMO's have been defeated.

"Haah… is it…over?" Banagher said.

"Seems like it… " said Christina.

But from afar it seems like the two men and Ghingham were waiting for another attack.

"Well then… shall we get them Brother?"

"Yes lets go, we will be leading this attack Mr. Ghingham"

"By all means! KILL THEM ALL!"

Then the two brothers got in their Mobile Suits followed by yet another large number of SUMO's, Dom's. And Zaku's.

"Captain Bright! a large number of enemy reinforcements are coming!" said Torres panicked.

"What? More?"

"Kill them all" said the older brother.

Then the SUMO's Dom's and Zaku's opened fire not letting the pilots react in time.

"W-we can't take anymore!" said Christina

"Keep fighting!" yelled Shiro firing back machine gun rounds at them.

The Gundam tried to fight back, but it was hard because the grunts were too many, and that they used up quite a lot of ammo in the previous battle.

"Dammit! Im out!" said Banagher

"M-me too!" said Christina

"Fall back you two! If you go in close combat they'll overpower you!" commanded Quattro.

"Can't use the Fin Funnels in the earth's atmosphere… I'll have to make these Bazooka Shots count…" Amuro said counting what he had left, "4 Bazooka Rounds… 6 hand Grenades, Vulcan rounds and 5 Beam Rifle Rounds left…"

Then the Nu Gundam flew forward.

"Captain Amuro!" said Shiro.

"Cover me!"

"Roger that!"

Shiro then unleashed his Ez8 Full Burst which was effective and took out the units infont and behind the Nu Gundam.

Then as if in a reflex, Amuro aimed his Rifle carefully and shot it, the beam shot pierced through 6 units, Dom's and Zaku's surrounded the Nu Gundam, but then Amuro jumped into the air and did a backflip firing a Bazooka round which took them all out, as he was landing SUMO's kept on firing at him, Amuro knew these units were stronger than the Zaku's and Dom's so he backflipped again and shot a Bazooka round which a Sumo hit causing the shrapnel to scatter and destroyed the surrounding units, in the distance Amuro saw yet another chance to use his remaining Beam Rifle shots, he boosted around the Zaku's and SUMO's carefully lining them up and shot 2 rounds of his Rifle which pierced through them, the remaining SUMO's were shot down by the machine guns of the Zaku's that were firing at the Nu Gundam. more Dom's were still firing bazooka rounds, at the Nu Gundam, all which Amuro shot down with is head vulcans. Then countering with 2 shots of his Hand Grenades which took them out.

"A-amazing…. " said the boy piloting a Gundam.

"Y-yeah… he's like the devil or something…" said the long haired man,

"Hmph! I can give him a run for his money!" said the spiky haired man.

"Captain Bright! Is the Cannon ready yet?" said Shiro

"We're good to go!"

"Alright!" with that said Shiro made for the Ra Cailum and drew a 180mm Cannon and shot at the Zaku's and Dom's with exact precision destroying them on shot.

"Great support Shiro!" said Amuro. But then Amuro felt an overpowering presence…. Two to be exact, "What is this pressure…? Its murderous…" Amuro said grimly.

Just then a Red Gundam with extending arms shot at the Nu Gundam with a beam round melting his left shoulder.

"That mobile suit…!" said the kid.

"It can't be!" said Jamil.

"Amazing reflexes… you must be a Newtype as well yes?" the man spoke.

Amuro couldn't say anything, the pressure was too hard to handle.

"Can't handle the pressure huh?" said the man shooting more rounds at the Nu Gundam.

Amuro was struggling, not only from the Red Gundam but from the Purple Gundam supporting him as well.

"Well Brother this pilot is very capable, im impressed."

"Indeed, but this needs to come to an end." Said the man as he lunged for the Nu Gundam along with the Purple Gundam.

with just some timing Amuro was able to block both blows from the beam sabers but the Purple Gundam had more weapons as it drew there giant claws and was smashing the Nu Gundam with it.

"Dammit!" said Amuro.

"Its over" said the pilot of the Red Gundam. as he drew his saber

Before his saber could hit the Nu Gundam, the Gundam that the kid was using blocked it with his own beam sabre with Jamil and Quattro assisting him.

"Amuro! Are you alright?" said Quattro.

"B-barely…" said Amuro panting.

"Hey you did a good job! Let me handle these guys!" said the kid with a thumbs up.

"Yes let us handle this. Fall back!"

The Hyaku Shiki helped the Nu Gundam as they retreated.

"You guys! I thought we put you out of your misery?" yelled the kid.

"Persistent as ever Garrod Ran."

"Damn you Shagia Frost!" yelled Garrod.

"Don't yell at my brother like that!" said the other man.

Garrod dodged the blow and shot Vulcan rounds at him.

"Well I cant forget about you either Olba Frost!" said Garrod angrily.

Jamil could say nothing.

"Give up. This battle is meaningless, we still have more units coming." Said Shagia with great confidence.

"That's right, its either you give up or die!" said Olba.

"Damn you two!" but before Garrod could draw his saber more shots were coming from more incoming Dom's, Zaku's and SUMO's. "Dammit! More!"

Jamil looked up at the sky and saw the full moon and said: "Garrod! Use THAT weapon!"

"A-are you sure?"

"there is no other choice, if they keep on coming we're done for."

"R-roger! Tifa! Lets do this!" Garrod said to a girl dressed in pink.

"Understood… Garrod…" said the girl. As she did so there was a beam that came from the moon to the Gundam that Garrod was using and shined on his chest making it glow, then its backpack extended forming an X-like figure, then the leg armor opened up and was glowing, as two Cannon came down from its shoulders.

"Microwave! CHARGE!"

"Captain Bright! Order all your units to fall back! NOW!" Jamil yelled.

The chest of the Gundam flashed indicating that the charge was complete.

Garrod then took aim and said: "Twin Satellite Cannon! FIRE!", as he yelled out two very high powered beam shots were fired and destroyed everything infront of it, all that was left was the scars it gave the ground as it was fired.

"No!' all our forces!" said Olba.

"Kh…! We'll get you back for this Garrod Ran!" yelled Shagia as the retreated.

"A-amazing…" said Banagher.

"Such power…" said Christina.

"Hehehe! V!" Garrod said doing a peace sign.

"That's the way Garrod!" said the long haired man.

"That's the power of the Double X for ya!" said the spiky haired man.

"Alright, all units return to the ship now." Said Jamil.

When all the Gundam were docked the pilots and crew were finally able to meet each other.

"Its been awhile Bright… no.. I mean Captain Bright." said Jamil

"Indeed, Jamil… its been too long. And you looked more rugged than ever."

"Hahaha… well its what war does to you when you're a pilot… and I see you're still the same… must be easy being a Captain huh?"

The two then chuckled.

"What happened to the flare you were supposed to give us?"

"Ah that… we were ambushed and we didn't notice your ship entering the area."

"It's a good thing we came when we did" said Bright

"Indeed"

again the two chuckled.

"Alright then everyone introduce yourselves" Jamil said.

"Im Roybea Roy, a former Vulture now part of the Frieden's crew" said the long haired man.

"And im Witz Sou! Ace pilot of the Frieden!" said the Spiky haired man.

"Im Garrod Ran! Former bandit now Gundam Pilot!" said the kid.

"Im Sara Tyrell, first officerof the Frieden" said the woman in pink.

"Im Toniya Malme! Part of the bridge crew of the Frieden! And wow there are so many hot men here!" the blonde woman said.

"Enough Toniya" says Jamil.

"Oops! Sorry captain!"

"Im Shingo Mori! Pilot and Navigator of the Frieden!" said the brown haired man.

"Im Techcs Farzenberg doctor of the Frieden. Come to me if your hurt or injured".

"and Im Kid Salsamille! The chief mechanic around here! Your gundams look strange… but its nothing I can't handle!" said the kid in a jumpsuit and cap.

"Quite a good crew you have here Captain…" said Quattro.

"Yes, we're quite capable despite our looks" said Jamil.

"Hey! Which one of you was piloting that white Gundam awhile ago?" said Garrod excitedly.

"That would be me" said Amuro Stepping up.

"Wow! He's a cutie!" Said Toniya.

"Hehe, you got some mad skills there! You gotta teach me some of that!" said Garrod happily.

"Mad skills?"

"Yeah! The way you took on the Frost Brothers and taking out all those Mobile Suits at the same time! You're amazing!"

"Umm… thank you" said Amuro embarrassed.

"What's your name by the way?"

"Amuro. Amuro Ray."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Amuro! I'll be looking forward to fighting alongside you!"

"Yeah. Same here" Amuro said with a smile.

"Say Captain Jamil… what was that weapon that Garrod's Gundam used awhile ago?" asked Shiro curiously

"Ah. The Twin Satellite Cannon… it's a weapon that can only be used when the moon is visible"

"A Weapon that can only be used when the moon is out?"

"Yes. It gets it power from the moon… and this girl here." Jamil said as he stepped aside showing a little girl dressed in pink.

"Hello everyone… im Tiffa Adill…"

"A young girl?" said Quattro.

"Yes. You see without Tiffa here the GX or the Double X won't be able to use the Twin Satelite Cannon".

"How so?"

"Because she's a Newtype, much like most of you I imagine" said Jamil.

"Newtype?"

"Yes… Tiffa has a special ability that brings out the GX's true potential."

"I see"

"If I may… who are these Frost Brothers" said Amuro

"They were part of the United Nation's Earth… until they betrayed them and did their own thing… we defeated them before… but now they're back… for what reason?"

"that's what we're trying to figure out as well" said Bright.

"They must be Newtypes as well yes?" said Amuro.

"Yes… you felt their pressure haven't you?"

"Yes… it was… grim and disgusting… I could barely fight back."

"Be careful next time… those two are very powerful, just a slight mistake could have gotten you killed awhile ago".

Amuro said nothing.

"Don't worry! I've got your back Mr. Amuro!" said Garrod

"Th-thanks…"

"Anyway, where are we off to next captain?" said Sara

"We've gotten reports of a blue ship that's pretty far off from here." said Shingo

"Blue Ship? That must be the Ptolemaios!" said Bright alarmed.

"Ptolemaios?" said Jamil

"Yes, they're another ship that helped us fight off the rest of Zeon".

"I see, they're your allies then. Alright, all hands the Frieden and Ra Cailum will be anchoring here for the night. Rest up! We have a long day tomorrow!" said Jamil

"Thank you Jamil"

"Its nothing"

then the crews of the Ra Cailum and Frieden went back to their respective ships.

With the Frost Brothers however…

"Garrod Ran… it looks like they were right on the money" said Shagia

"They got lucky there didn't they brother?" said Olba.

"Yes… that Satelite Cannon is far too powerful… we must prevent them from using it…." said Shagia.

"What do you propose brother?"

"I propose we kidnap their source of power… Tiffa Adill" said Shagia with a wicked smile.


	11. Separation Part 2

Chapter 11- Separation Part 2

After what seemed like forever the Ptolemaios somehow escaped the detection of several Gouf's and SUMO's in the area.

"Miss Sumeragi, we've eluded them." Said Feldt

"Good. With our fighting strength right now we don't stand a chance if we're attacked right now." Said Sumeragi thinking deeply.

Setsuna looked outside the window and Domon approached him.

"Whats wrong?"

"This place… is this really earth?" Setsuna said peering at what was once a city.

Domon said nothing.

"You know… when I was little… our cities in Azadistan were just like these… ravaged… and its all because of these wars… why do people have to do this?"

"People will always want dominance over one another Setsuna… it's always been in our nature… don't forget, there are still people like us who want to change that".

"You're right… thank you."

Without another word Domon smirked and walked away.

"Domon Kasshu…" Setsuna muttered.

Back at the bridge…

"We were thrown really far off course Miss Sumeragi… and we've lost all contact with Captain Bright" said Feldt.

"I wonder if he was able to meet up with that Jamil person?" said Sumeragi.

"Judging from how Captain Noa looks, he looks pretty experienced, I'm sure he's fine" said Lichti.

"I sure hope so…" muttered Sumeragi.

"So, what do we do now?" said Christina.

"We try to get back together with the Ra Cailum. At this rate we have no chance of surviving a battle."

"How are we going to find the Ra Cailum if we don't even know where they are?"

"Im sure Captain Bright will be looking for us too, best for us to keep moving and not to remain in one place for too long, keep trying to contact the Ra Cailum, im sure they will pick up our signal as well."

"Understood… Miss Sumeragi! We're picking up a signal!"

"Already?"

"Its not the Ra Cailum though…. Its more of a disturbance in the nearby area."

"Disturbance?"

"It seems like… a black hole…" said Feldt Grimly.

Sumeragi stayed silent for awhile.

"Miss Sumeragi?"

"I don't't want to push our luck… but what if that black hole brought other meisters from others worlds here?"

"Miss Sumeragi… you're not thinking about helping those other meisters are you?" said Lichti.

"If my hunch is right… they might be in the same boat as us… and if they are then im sure we'll need each other's help."

"But what if you're wrong?"

"Then we have no choice but to destroy them."

"Understood."

"Good. Ptolemy full speed ahead!"

The Ptolemaios started moving at high speed towards the black hole.

Meanwhile in the black hole…

"Argh! What happened? Queen Dianna!" yelled the boy with long white hair.

"Wh-where are we?" said a man wearing red sunglasses.

"A wasteland…? What is this place..?"

Shocked the man with red sunglasses looked up and saw a Golden SUMO.

"My SUMO… what is it doing here?"

The boy with long hair looked up to see that not only was a Golden SUMO there but a strange looking Gundam as well.

"Wh-white doll…." The boy said in shock.

The man in red sunglasses climbed up the Golden SUMO and opened the hatch near its pelvis, when he did he could see that it was fully operational.

"Its still working…" the man said in disbelief.

"Same here…and its weapons are complete… but I thought we lost you in a battle with Ghingham?"

Just then Zaku's and SUMO's were approaching them.

"A golden SUMO?! And that White Mobile suit!" yelled a short haired woman. "KILL THEM! KILL THEM!" she yelled hysterically while firing a beam cannon.

"What?! A WaDom! Could it be… Poe?" said the man in red sunglasses and he drew his beam gun and fired back, "Loran! Looks like we've gotta fight our way out of this!"

The boy named Loran stayed silent for awhile.

"Whats wrong Loran?!"

"We were living such a peaceful life…. Queen Diana and I… why do we have to fight again?!"

"Loran! Its either we don't fight and die or we fight now and live!" the man yelled.

"I understand… we have to fight to survive! Lets do this Harry!" Loran yelled out as he drew his beam rifle and fired away.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!" the shorthaired woman kept yelling out while firing missiles and vulcans.

Harry dodged the attacks, but he couldn't get close enough, and neither could Loran.

"There are too many of them!" said Loran still firing back.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ITS OVER YOU TWO!" she woman said as he fired moe missiles that barely missed the Gundam and Golden SUMO.

"Waaaaagh!" Loran yelled.

'Loran! Don't falter!" said Harry.

But to no avail, both Mobile Suits were being shot at from all directions, then without warning, the WaDom snatched the Golden SUMO and the Gundam with is enormous arms and started smashing them on the ground.

"GAHAHAHAHA! DIE DIE DIE!"

Just as it was about to slam them one more time, beam shots came from the distance… it was the Ptolemaios.

"Beam shots?!" Harry said as he looked at the ship.

"What?! Enemy reinforcements?!" the woman said as she threw the Golden Sumo and the Gundam away like rag dolls… but they were able to recover from their fall.

"A battleship?!" Loran said.

Suddenly there was a transmission coming from the Ptolemaios to the two units…

"Do you hear me meisters of those mobile suits? This is Captain Sumeragi Lee Noriega of Celestial Being, we understand you are in need of help"

"Celestial Being? Are you part of the moonrace as well?" Harry asked

"Moonrace?" Sumeragi replied puzzled.

"Judging by your reaction you're not, we'd appreciate the help please" Harry said

"Very well, Ptolemaios will be supporting you two" Sumeragi said as she cut off the connection.

"What should we do Harry?" Loran asked.

"It appears that the captain of that ship doesn't know who Ghingham is, I'm sure we can trust them" Harry said.

'All right, I'll go with your judgment Harry" Loran said as he drew his Gundam's beam rifle and readied it.

"Meisters! Prepare to deploy!" Sumeragi said

"God Gundam on the catapult deck… ready when you are Mr. Kasshu" Feldt said

"Understood. Gundam fight! Ready…. GO!" Domon said as he launched

"Zephyrantes… ready on catapult… whenever you're ready Mr. Uraki" Feldt said

"Roger! Gundam, launch!" Kou said as he deployed too.

"V2 Gundam on the catapult deck with Buster armor… timing is up to you Uso" Feldt said

"Got it. Lets go Haro!" Uso said as the V2 took off.

"Gundam Exia, on the catapult deck… launch when you're ready Setsuna"

"Roger, Setsuna launch!" Setsuna said as he took off.

"So you had more units huh? I've also got that up my sleeve!" the shorthaired girl said as these swarms of DOMs and Zaku's came from all directions.

"Incoming enemies! They are all in large numbers!" Feldt said in dismay.

Loran and Harry regrouped with the other Gundam as they readied their weapons.

"Whoa! I've never seen mobile suits like those before!" Kou said happily.

"Yeah… and a gold mobile suit? Does the pilot know Lt. Quattro?" Uso said

"Interesting… he's in his hyper mode already" Domon said.

"Enemy forces closing in! Show us what you're made of!" Harry said as he engaged in battle with DOMS and Zaku's while everyone else did the same.

Uso fired the mega beam cannon at the enemy and it wiped out a lot of them followed up with the beam scattering pod, which did the same thing.

"These enemies seem very dingy" Harry said.

"Yeah… they're nothing like the SUMO's…" Loran said as he punched through a Zaku's head.

"Nice punch" Domon said as he too punched his way through several Zaku's and DOM's

Setsuna and Kou were fighting off SUMO's at close quarters… but Kou seemed to struggle while Setsuna cut though them easily.

"Looks like you still need some close quarters training" Setsuna said

"Sh-shut up! I'm fine!" Kou said as he was fending off several SUMO's… but was really struggling, until the Exia cut through them with his GN Sword, and a GN Beam Saber.

Setsuna said nothing as he kept on fighting.

"H-hey! Say something at least!" Kou said as he still kept trying to fight close quarters.

"Gah! Useless morons! I'll destroy them myself!" the shorthaired girl said as she tried to grab the God Gundam… but missed miserably as the God Gundam landed a powerful blow on one of the arm joints of the WaDom destroying it in one blow.

"Gh! My unit's arm!" the girl said as it flailed around the battlefield destroying its allies in its rampage… but it was headed toward the Ptolemaios, as Domon held on to it.

"Ptolemy!" Setsuna said as he broke through several SUMO's to try to catch up to the rampaging WaDom.

"Setsuna!" Kou said as he was surrounded by more SUMO's "Come on!" Kou said as he readier his beam saber… but Uso came in and fired his scattering beam pod that hit all the SUMO's on contact weakening them and Kou finshed them off.

"Be careful Mr. Uraki" Uso said.

"Y-yeah…! Thanks!" Kou said as he backed up Uso with beam rifle shots.

Just then the WaDom reached the Ptolemaios and hammered it with is one remaining arm as the GN Field held out.

"Fire GN Missiles!" Sumeragi said as the Ptolemaios shot GN Missiles at the WaDom exploding on contact… but the explosion weakened the GN Field and damaged the WaDom… but it still kept on hammering away with its last arm.

"GN Field! Full power!"' Sumeragi said as the GN field was at full power.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" the shorthaired girl said in rage.

"Enough!" Domon said as he punched the remaining arm off, causing the giant WaDom to jump back as the God Gundam fell off.

"No more arms?! THEN TAKE THIS!" the girl said as she charged a beam shot and fired it at the Ptolemaios, however the GN Field saved it… barely.

"Lasse! Status!" Sumeragi said

"Not good! If we take on more hit like that we're done for!" Lasse said

"I wont let you!" Domon said as he rammed the WaDom with full strength causing it to tilt back… but it regained its balance as it used its massive foot to kick the God Gundam up in the air sending it spinning uncontrollably.

"HAHAHA! ITS OVER!" the girl said as the beam cannon was ready to fire…

"Trans-Am!" Setsuna said as the Exia turned bright red and zipped towards the WaDom at high speed cutting off the beam cannon just before it was about to fire, the beam cannon exploded as the machine went out of control, then the Exia bombarded the WaDom with slashes from every angle using its GN Sword and stabbed the top part with his GN beam saber, but before Setsuna could deal the final blow the Exia's Trans-am suddenly stopped as the Exia stopped its attack and fell down on the ground unable to move.

"Setsuna!" Feldt cried out as the WaDom was going to crush the Exia with its giant foot… until the God Gundam got hold of it… with his God Finger…

"Wh-what?!" the girl said as the WaDom tilted back from the extreme force that the God Gundam was exerting.

"This hand of mine is burning red… its loud roar tells me to defeat you!" Domon said as he tightened his grip on the WaDom's head as it began to melt from the heat… "And now… HEAT END!" Domon said as the head of the WaDom exploded… but the pilot was able to eject in time.

"Grrr…. I wont forget this! All forces! Retreat!" she said as a SUMO picked her up, the other forces then retreated as none of them were left on the battlefield.

"Are you alright?" Domon said as he picked up the Exia

"Sort of… the Trans-Am system suddenly stopped" Setsuna said checking his machine.

"At least you're alright" Domon said

"Yeah… thanks for the help Setsuna said as the Ptolemaios retrieved the Mobile Suits from the battlefield.

"Is everyone accounted for?" Sumeragi said

"Yes ma'am. All Mobile Suits have been retrieved" Feldt said

'Good, Lasse find us a place to hide for now… if we're attacked now we're done for" Sumeragi said.

"Roger that" Lasse said.

"What about those two meisters?" Feldt said

"I'm going down to meet them" Sumeragi said.

"All right, but be careful" Lasse said.

Meanwhile in the hangar…

"Thank you for having us aboard" Harry said.

"Yes, you saved us there" Loran said

"Its alright. Please tell us about yourselves." Sumeragi said

"Im Harry Ord… a pilot who fought alongside Queen Diana and the moonrace" Harry said

"And im Loran Chehack… the pilot of the White Doll and Queen Diana's… husband" Loran said.

"Queen Diana? Moonrace? White doll?" Sumeragi said puzzled.

"Forgive… I remembered that you know nothing of those" Harry said

"Please enlighten us" Sumeragi said

"We'll start of with Queen Diana… she's the ruler of earth who fought against the moonrace because of their leader… Gym Ghingham who waged war on earth" Harry said.

"Waged war on earth? Why?" Sumeragi asked.

"The moonrace was power hungry… and they wanted more power… so they targeted earth for its natural resources… but instead of coming in peacefully they immediately fired on civilians and attacked everything that got in their way… that's why Queen Diana had to fight back." Harry said.

"Could that be… why the earth is in such a horrible state right now?" Sumeragi asked.

"Earth? Is this earth? It certainly doesn't look like it." Harry said.

"This barren place… it can't be earth…can it?" Loran said

Everyone stayed silent for a second.

"What about you Mr. Chehack?" Sumeragi said

"W-well… I fought alongside Harry during the time the moonrace invaded… in that mobile suit… the White Doll" Loran said

"White Doll?" Sumeragi asked.

"That is what I call it… but that mobile suit is also called the Turn A Gundam…" Loran said.

"Turn A Gundam?" Sumeragi said as she eyed the Gundam.

"So this was a Gundam after all…" Kou said

"I believe you said you were Queen Diana's husband ? How did you two end up here?" Sumeragi asked.

"To be honest… I don't really know… one day the sky opened up as the giant black hole sucked up the hole land… the next thing I knew… I was with Harry and the White Doll again…" Loran said.

"I see…" Sumeragi said

"Whats wrong captain?" Harry said

"I suppose you're in the same boat as us" Sumeragi said.

"In… the same boat?" Harry asked.

"Yes you see…" Sumeragi said as she explained the current situation they were in right now.

"I see, so you were with another battleship here and you were separated during your descent here… now you're looking for them" Harry said.

"Yes. And at our current state we barely have any fighting strength left." Sumeragi said

"What are you talking about cap-mmmgh!" Kou said as Nina held his mouth to prevent him from speaking,

"In that case we'll help you out" Harry said.

"You will?" Sumeragi said

"Yes, you saved us after all, and we can't turn our backs to those who saved us, isn't that right Loran?" Harry said.

"Y-yes…" Loran said

"What's wrong Loran?" Harry asked.

"Its just… the White Doll… that power cannot be used ever again…" Loran said grimly.

"Do not fear Loran, I'll be here to prevent that from happening" Harry said.

"But… you know how much power the White Doll has" Loran said

"I am aware of that… that's why I'll be here supporting you" Harry said

"Alright then… we will be helping this ship then" Loran said

"Thank you" Sumeragi said.

Uso looked at the Turn A Gundam and said: "White Doll huh? With that moustache it seems more like "White Grandpa".

"White Grandpa or Turn A Gundam it doesn't matter! It's a magnificent piece of machinery!" Kou said

"Now Kou! Don't touch that Gundam without Loran's consent" Nina said scolding Kou.

"But… it's so pretty!" Kou said

"And it packs quite a punch" Domon said.

Setsuna was examining the Exia to see what happened awhile ago… and he found the problem…

"It's the GN Drive…" Setsuna said

"What about the GN Drive ?" Rain asked

"It was damaged in the last fight with that blue Gundam… but it worked a couple of times… why would it stop now?" Setsuna said

"Maybe its about time we changed it?" Rain said

"But how? We're on a different place… Celestial Being has no outposts here" Setsuna said

"Well then if we can't fix it, we can repair it!" Rain said

"Repair… but we did that already…"

"Maybe its because you used Trans-Am? Try to refrain from using it before we can replace it" Rain said

"Alright then… I'll help you with the repairs" Setsuna said as they fixed the Exia up.

Meanwhile on the bridge….

"Any sign or contact from the Ra Cailum?" Sumeragi said.

"Nothing ma'am" Feldt said

"Alright, double check the area for enemies… once its confirmed we hole up here for repairs" Sumeragi said

"Yes, ma'am" Feldt said as she scanned the area.

"What did those Meisters say?" Lasse asked.

"They agreed to help us… it's a good thing they understand out situation" Sumeragi said

"That's good… I thought they'd bail on us once they got the chance" Lasse said

"They seem to trust us for saving them… lets have faith in them too" Sumeragi said

"If you say so Captain" Lasse said

"Scan complete… no enemies detected" Feldt said

"Alright, begin repairing the damaged areas and mobile suits… we have to be prepared for the next battles" Sumeragi said

"Roger"! Lasse and Feldt said as they went to repair the ship.


	12. Attack of the Moonrace

Chapter 13- Attack of the Moonrace

"Setsuna! Please start up the Exia!" said Nina

"Roger" Setsuna said as he started up the Exia, and as the Exia started up the GN Drive started to emanate green particles.

"OK! Looks like the repairs to the Exia's GN Drive were a complete success!" Rain said happily

"Thank you" Setsuna said

"Most impressive ladies! You two repaired the GN drive like it was nothing!" Ian said

"We've had quite a lot of experiences when it comes to repairs sir!" Nina said

"And we've also had to deal with stubborn pilots as well" Rain said jokingly

"Can I convince you two to join Celestial Being as chief engineers? I'm pretty sure you two can tune up the Gundam's so well that it'll make the Innovators cry!" Ian said

"Hahaha thank you Mr Ian but we'd prefer to aid you guys in any way we can than being permanent members!" Nina said

"Aww…" Ian said sadly, and then Setsuna came out of the cockpit of the Exia, "Hey Setsuna! You'd better be more careful with the GN Drive! You wouldn't want to overwork Ms. Mikamura and Ms. Purpleton now would you?!"

"Of course not… and again thank you" Setsuna said as he faced Nina and Rain

Nina and Rain just smiled at him.

"And I still have to say ladies… you two did a great job with the other Mobile Suits! Especially that… mustached one… and speaking of than Mobile Suit… its very different from the others..." Ian said

"That's true… the systems seem much more different than the God Gundam…" Rain said

"Yes… its much more complex… but it's nothing we can't handle" Nina said

"I'm just really glad we have you two ladies aboard! If it was just Feldt and myself maintainance would have been hell!" Ian said laughing.

"We have to do our part as well Mr. Ian, after all we did come aboard this ship" Rain said as the three went on with the maintainance on the Exia.

Meanwhile at the bridge…

"Feldt? Christina? Any sign of the Ra Cailum?" Sumeragi said

"None so far…" Feldt said

"There seems to be nothing around here… not even life…" Christina said

"And the repairs?" Sumeragi said

"Going very well so far… we're about 88% complete" said Litchi

"I just hope we aren't attacked by then… just keep scanning the area Feldt" Sumeragi said

"Roger" Feldt said as she continued scanning the area.

Meanwhile in the mess hall…

"Its been quiet so far… do you think we're safe here?" Uso said

"Best not to assume that child" Harry said "The enemy could be lurking anywhere in this hostile place" Harry said

"Y-yes! Of course!" Uso said

"Hmph, you may say that child but your eyes say that you have been through many battles" Harry said

"Y-yeah… I have actually…" Uso said

"At such a young age too" Kou said

"Do not take his age so lightly Uraki… remember that the battlefield chooses nobody." Harry said sharply

"Y-yes sir!" Kou said

"Now Harry… don't be so hard on them…" Loran said

"Haha… hard habit to break there Loran… I do apologize for that" Harry said to Uso and Kou

"Still… I wonder what this means…? I thought the White Doll was taken in along with the Turn X…" Loran said

"Indeed… we lived in a world of peace already… but now we have been called into war again…" Harry said grimly.

"World of peace?" Uso said

"Yes… Harry and I separated after the war against the Moonrace and lived in peace as far as we can remember… then this earthquake hit out land and this giant black hole sucked me as well as other people… then when I came to be… the White Doll was there along with Harry… and I was separated from my love Queen Diana…" Loran said sadly.

Harry said nothing.

"Oh I'm sorry… I didn't mean to monologue…" Loran said

"Its alright Loran… because I was in the same situation as you…" Uso said "I was just test flying my V2 Gundam when the same black hole sucked me in… though I cant remember if it took anything with me… but the last thing I remembered that I was in a foreign world where I met Mr. Domon and the others." Uso said while looking down.

"Uso…" Kou said

"Do not look down on him so much Uraki, Uso is much more skilled than he looks or than he sounds" Domon said

"Mr. Domon…" Uso said

"Remember you have your comrades and you don't have to fight alone." Domon said

"Y-yeah! You have us Uso!" Kou said

"Everyone…" Uso said

Just then Feldt, Rain, Nina, Ian and Setsuna came in.

"Oh everyone!" Nina said

"Nina!" Kou said "How did the repairs go on the Exia and the other Mobile Suits?"

"Pretty well! Thanks to Mr Ian and Setsuna it went faster than ever!" Nina said

"At least we'll be ready for battle" Harry said "Thank you"

"Our pleasure!" Nina said as they took their seats and chatted with everyone else.

A few hours passed and the repairs on the Ptloemaios were completed as Sumeragi said: "Attention! We will be departing soon! All Gundam Meisters standby in your units and prepare for battle! And all crew members report to the bridge and prepare to depart!"

Rain, Nina and Ian went to the bridge to get ready for deployment and the pilots boarded their Mobile Suits as the Ptolemaios crew readied themselves for any attacks from the enemy.

Another few hours passed as the Ptolemaios made its way across the wasteland and there were no signs of enemy movement nor life…

"No enemies?" Kou said

"None so far" Feldt said as she scanned every area she could

"Best not to let our guard down now Uraki, always be on guard even though there aren't enemies in sight... this is still a hostile environment after all." Harry said

"Y-yes sir!" Kou said

"No enemy movement so far…? But we've covered quite a distance here… something has to be off…" Sumeragi thought.

"This place is more desolate than I thought" Lasse said

"Yeah no kidding" Litchi said as he slid down from his seat

"Hey hey, get up now Litchi!" Christina said as he scolded him

"Whoops, sorry" Litchi said as he sat up properly.

"?! Miss Sume—" Feldt said as she was interrupted as the Ptolemaios was bombarded with missiles.

"An attack?!" Uso said

"All hands get ready for deployment!" Sumeragi said "Lasse! Litchi! Fire a barrage and give our units time to deploy!"

"Aye!" Lasse and Litchi said as they fired GN Missiles at the enemy.

"About time they got here, im bored out of my skull" Domon said as he punched the air

"Hmph, try not to get shot down while you're at it" Harry said

"Hmph, worry about yourself" Domon said

"Just what I was thinking" Harry said the units deployed

"No way! Why are there so many of them?!" Kou said as he fired his beam rifle at the strange looking enemies

"There may be a lot of them...!" Domon said as he struck them down with mighty blows "But they tear like paper" Domon said as he threw another unit against another unit causing them to explode on contact.

"Bandits and Zssan's?" Loran said as he fired a powerful beam with the Turn A's beam rifle destroying countless units.

"Moonrace weaponry" Harry said as he shot several units down "Not to mention other SUMO's" Harry said as he sliced a SUMO in half.

While the battle was raging on Gym Ghingham was watching from across the battlefield.

"So it was true… the Turn A is here!" Ghingham said as he leered at the Turn A with angry eyes.

"That unit…! It really is the Turn A!" a fat man names Sweatson said.

"Destroy! We have to destroy it!" Poe said as she looked at the Turn A ecstatically

"Destroy it? Of course we will!" a girl name Merrybell said ecstatically

"Yes! We will Merrybell! Sweatson! Poe! This time I will strike that cursed Turn A down with my Turn X!" Ghingham shouted as he boarded his machine… the Turn X.

"They just keep on coming!" Uso said as he was fighting off several SUMO's in the air.

Setsuna said nothing as he hacked away at the incoming enemy forces using his GN sword with very rapid movements.

The battle raged on and most of the Bandits and Zssa's were destroyed… just then the Turn X descended and landed in the middle of the battlefield alongside a customized Bandit, and a Mahiroo and a WaDom.

"More reinforcements?!" Sumeragi said

"That unit…!" Loran said

"TURN A! I GYM GHINGHAM WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Gym yelled as he went after the Turn A in frenzy "ALL OF YOU! TAKE DOWN THAT' SHIP!" Ghingham yelled as the Turn X drew its beam saber as the Turn A countered it with its own beam saber.

"This can't be…! Why are you still alive?!" Loran yelled

"HAHAHAHAHA! IT MIGHT HAVE BEEN FATE GIVING ME BACK WHAT WAS RIGHTFULLY MINE! AND NOW I WILL USE THIS SECOND CHANGE TO DESTROY YOU!" Gym yelled as he clashed sabers with the Turn A, Loran didn't let up and parried the Turn X by knocking it back with his beam saber, as it did so Loran drew another beam saber and lunged at the Turn X, Gym didn't let it faze him as he clashed with the Turn A again while yelling.

"Tch, why does he get all the fun" Sweatson said

"Shut up and destroy the ship!" Merrybell said as she went for the Ptolemaios

"DIE! DIE ! DIE!" Poe yelled as the WaDom went for the Ptolemaios as well.

"Hey Sweatson you'd better join in or you're gonna lose out on all the fun!" Merrybell said

"Hmph, I'll blow up that ship faster then you can!" Sweatson said as he too lunged for the Ptolemaios.

"They're going for the Ptolemaios!" Uso yelled.

"Oh no they wont!" Kou said as he fired at the customized Bandit

"Oh? More Gundam?! This is gonna be fun!" Merrybell said in a sadistic tone as she rammed the Full Vernier.

"D-dammit! Get off!" Kou said as he struggled to get the Bandit off him.

"Mr. Uraki!" Uso said as he was firing at the Bandit.

"Well I've never seen a unit like you before!" Sweatson said as he intercepted the God Gundam

"You're pretty strange looking yourself for a dingy suit. Think you can handle the God Gundam's power?" Domon said

"Oh I sure can!" Sweatson said as he clashed with the God Gundam.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Poe yelled as she was firing missiles at the Ptolemaios and charging at high speed.

"Ptolemy…!" Setsuna yelled as he lunged for the WaDom.

Setsuna was able to slice off one missile launcher from the WaDom but it knocked the Exia back, Harry then took aim and fired away with his beam guns slightly damaging the WaDom.

"DAMN YOU!" Poe yelled as she shot a powerful beam but Harry easily dodged the attack.

"Tch…! Its too big! We need to cut it down!" Harry said

"Leave that to me..!' Setsuna said as the Exia began to glow bright red "TRANS-AM!"

The Exia then moved at a very fast speed as it sliced off the legs and arms of the WaDom along with the mega beam cannon as it fell on the ground at a dead stop.

"NO! NO!" Poe yelled in defeat

"This is it…!" Setsuna said as he was about the deal the final blow

"No! Stop!" Harry said as the GN Sword of the Exia stopped.

"What?!" Setsuna yelled

"Do not harm the pilot! We will be needing some information!" Harry said

"Tch…!" Setsuna said as he drew back his GN sword and lunged for the customized Mahiroo

Meanwhile Kou and Uso were fighting off the customized Bandit…

"Damn!" Kou said as the Full Vernier as knocked back, the V2 then lunged for the Bandit intercepting its beam saber blocking it from any more attacks.

"Oh? Not bad Gundam!" Merrybell said as she kicked the V2 away

"Not yet!" Uso said as he jet toward the Bandit and clashed with it.

"Im not defeated yet!" Kou said as the Full Vernier booster toward the Bandit but Merrybell dodged the attack as the Full Vernier slammed into the V2.

"Ugh…! Please be more careful Mr. Uraki!" Uso said

"S-sorry!" Kou said as both the Full Vernier and V2 recovered "Though I have to say that the pilot is really good!" Kou stammered

"I know…! And we need a plan fast!" Uso said as he dodged the beam shot from the Bandit "?! That's it!"

"Whats it?!" Kou said

"Mr. Uraki! Your unit… it has a core system correct?!" Uso said

"Y-yes why…?"

"Try to launch the power part of the Gundam towards the enemy!"

"What?! Why?!"

"Trust me!" Uso said

"Better than nothing! Gyaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kou said as he launched the leg part of the Full Vernier at the Bandit while Uso made a dash for it, but Merrybell easily dodged it, Uso then caught the leg part and threw it at the Bandit causing it to explode on contact, though it wasn't enough it threw the Bandit off balance as it was spiraling out of control, Kou then took aim and fired his beam rifle destroying the Bandit… Merrybell however was able to escape the explosion and bail out in time.

"Damn you Gundam…! I'll get you back for this!" Merrybell said as she escaped in her core fighter.

"I… I can't believe that worked!" Kou said in disbelief "How did you know that would work Uso?!"

"W-well… I used to have a Gundam that did the same thing…" Uso said

"W-wow… I can learn a lot from you!"

"Ehehehe… thank you Mr. Uraki… but we're not out of the woods yet!" Uso said readying his rifle from the incoming attacks. "Can you still fight Mr. Uraki?"

"Of course! Im not done for yet!" Kou said as he found a sniping spot to cover the V2 in "I've got your back Uso!" Kou said as he drew his Long Rifle and picked off enemies with good accuracy while the V2 used its Wings of Light to destroy enemy stragglers.

Meanwhile Domon clashed with the Mahiroo… but it looked like a one sided battle as the God Gundam was easily winning over the Mahiroo.

"Guh…! Gundam…!" Sweatson said as he continued to dodge the God Gundam's powerful punches

"Hmph, what happened to all of that vigor you had eh?" Domon said as he continued to attack the Mahiroo with flurries of punches and kicks.

"I… can't counterattack!" Sweatson said as he struggled to dodge punches but Sweatson was dodging too much that he fell over as the God Gundam's attacks connected smashing the Mahiroo up…. But was still operational and could still move "Its… not over yet…!" Sweatson said as he struggled to get the Mahiroo to stand up again.

"Hmph, I'm surprised that you can still stand up! I suppose its time to finish this!" Domon said as the back fins of the God Gundam stood up and its chest armor opened up and the God Gundam's hand turned bright orange as Domon said: " THIS HAND OF MINE IS BURNING RED! IT'S LOUD ROAR TELLS ME TO DEFEAT YOU!" the God Gundam then got a hold of the Mahiroo and held it up as Domon yelled "TAKE THIS! ERUPTING GOD FINGER!" just then the hand of the God Gundam was charged with power as Domon said "AND NOW! HEAT END!" and with that the Mahiroo exploded but Sweatson was able to escape.

"N-no way!" Sweatson said as he escaped.

"Hmph, all talk and no skill" Domon said as the God Gundam's hand turned back into normal… but the battle wasn't over yet… the enemy was still closing in "Well come on, all of you!" Domon said as he engaged the enemy.

Meanwhile the Turn X and the Turn A were still clashing.

"WHATS WRONG?! IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?!" Gym said as he was yelling while slashing away with his beam saber and Turn A was parrying them.

"Ghinganam! Damn you!" Loran yelled as he was fighting back with all he could… but for some reason the Turn X was stronger as it punched the Turn A back, as the Turn A staggered back the Turn X grabbed the Turn A and held it up and its right hand was glowing as it exploded on the back of the Turn A as it was jet up into the air while it was engulfed in flames as it plummeted down and flat on the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! ITS OVER LORAN!" Gym said as he picked up the Turn A and readied another exploding hand.

"Not… yet…!" Loran said as the Turn A's eyes lit up and it kicked the Turn X back causing the hand of the Turn X's hand to explode knocking it back "Defeat…! Im going to defeat you!" Loran yelled as he opened the chest armor of the Turn A as a beam cannon was fired at the Turn X, while the Turn X was staggering Loran merged the two beam sabers together as it slashed through the Turn X destroying its lower half.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN YOOOOU! ALL FORCES! RETREAT!" Gym yelled as he retreated

"The enemy is… retreating…?" Sumeragi said.

"That's a relief…" Kou said as the arms of the Full Vernier let the Long Rifle down

Loran was panting as the Turn X retreated… "Gym Ghingham… why is he back…?!" Loran said as he pounded his fist into the dashboard of the cockpit "The Dark History cannot be repeated again...! I must get stronger…!"


	13. Removing the Source of Power

Chapter 13- Removing the Source of Power

"Amuro? Are you okay?" Quattro told him as he handed him a drink.

"Ugh…" Amuro said as he sighed and looked at the ground

"What's wrong Mr. Amuro?" Garrod asked.

"Its… the pressure those two pilots were exerting… its was immense… " Amuro said while still sighing.

"Pressure? From the Frost Brothers?" Garrod asked "?! No way…! Then does that mean… you're a newtype Mr. Amuro?!"

"Y-yeah… I am a newtype… and those… Frost Brothers you said…? They're newtypes… and real scary ones at that…" Amuro said

"Wh-why? Is there something wrong with them being newtypes Mr. Amuro?" Garrod asked.

"Y-yes… we newtypes exert a certain pressure and it… affects us in a way" Amuro said

"Just like Tiffa…!" Garrod then the girl named Tiffa approached Amuro and looked at him "Tiffa… can you help Mr. Amuro?" Garrod asked.

"Yes…" Tiffa said as she put her hands on Amuro's hands "Relax… I can feel your pain… let me remove it…"

And as if a wave of relief hit him, all the horrible thoughts… the pressure that was exerted on him was all gone.

"How do you feel?" Tiffa asked.

"Much better. Thank you very much" Amuro said gratefully.

"Hehe way to go Tiffa!" Garrod said with a V

"The pressure from those two are overwhelming… even more the most powerful of newtypes… be careful" Tiffa said

"I will. Thank you" Amuro said.

"What… did Tiffa do?" Quattro asked

"You see… Tiffa is a newtype just like Mr. Amuro Lt. Quattro! And well… she can heal newtypes from any pressure that other newtypes emit! Cool huh?" Garrod said

"Indeed. You must be a special kind of newtype Tifa… like Four Murasame or even Quess Paraya" Quattro said

"Special?! She's more than "Special" Lt. Quattro! Tifa can use her power to let the GX use the Twin Satelite Cannon!" Garrod said

"Twin Satelite Cannon? You mean that weapon you fired off before?" Quattro said

"Yep! That's it! Normally the Twin Satellite Cannon needs a newtype pilot! But since we have Tiffa we can fire it whenever we need to!" Garrod said

"Oh? That's quite a power you have there Tiffa" Quattro said

"Yes…that's why this power is only for Garrod…" Tifa said

"Yep all for me! Hehe!" Garrod said with a huge smile on his face.

"Heh, we'll be counting on you as well Garrod" Amuro said

"Yessir!" Garrod said

"Well… time to get back to the bridge… Captain Jamil must be waiting for us" Amuro said as they made their way out of the sick bay and into the bridge.

"Feeling better now Lt. Amuro?" Jamil asked

"Yes sir I am." Amuro said

"That's a relief, because we will be needing all the help we can get… we've just got a powerful energy reading not too long ago… and it looks like another black hole…" Jamil said grimly.

"More enemies…" Banagher said.

"More enemies yes… but there could be a chance that other Gundam Pilots could have been brought over here as well… and if we can get to them…" Jamil said

"We could convince them to join us…" Quattro said.

"Indeed that is it… because we're going to need all the help we can get" Jamil said.

"But what if the Gundam Pilots that we encounter aren't willing to help us?" Shiro asked

"As much as we have to we must convince them to join us" Jamil said

"Hey hey what's with that Cap? Not killing the enemy if they won't join us? Sides enemies are enemies!" Witz protested.

"That is true Witz, enemies are enemies… but we stand more chances in combat if we had more allies don't you agree?" Jamil said

"Yeah but... what if they turn? I mean we are in this wasteland after all and we can barely trust anyone… what more letting a complete stranger on the ship right?" Witz said

"I agree with that Witz and I cannot deny the fact that people cannot be trusted… but if they're desperate enough to survive we have to let them join us and see what will happen." Jamil said

"Risking things eh captian? Not very you to do that" Roybea said

"Yes… but it's a chance we have to take… before the Ra Cailum came to assist us, the enemy forces were overwhelming… and if they didn't come… we would have been done for" Jamil said grimly

"But Captain! We have the DX and the Twin Satelite Cannon! We can't lose!" Garrod said

"Garrod, remember that even the DX has its limits and we can't depend on it too much" Jamil said

"I have to agree with Captain Jamil… even with us the enemy forces have been overwhelming…" Quattro said

"That's why we have to convince them no natter what" Jamil said sternly

"Ugh fine fine, but if they try to kill us I'm pinning it on you Captain" Witz complained

"If its for our survival so be it" Jamil said

"But Captain… where do we go next?" Sara asked.

"I would like to make a suggestion Captain Jamil… I propose that we look for the Potlemaios, its another battleship that descended with us on the way here." Bright said

"Another battleship?" Jamil asked

"Yes, we were separated on the descent here and we couldn't track them down" Bright said

"Very well, this land is dangerous and we'll need to find them before the enemy does them in." Jamil said

"Thank you Captain" Bright said

"Attention! Freiden crew! Our priority now is to look for the battleship: "Ptolemaios", all hands prepare for deployment!" Jamil said

"What?! Now?!" Witz said

"Aye Captain!" Sara said "All hands prepare for deployment!"

"Ugh gimme a break man!" Witz said

"No breaks here" Roybea said with a smirk

Just as Sara announced the transmission, the crew of the Freiden prepared the ship for deployment, Bright and the rest of the Ra Cailum pilots returned to the ship and prepared for deployment as well.

At the Ra Cailum hangar…

"Captain Jamil sure is something else" Shiro said while tuning up the Ez8

"A little uptight but, he's certainly leader material" Christina said

"Indeed… but it's a good thing to know that we have more allies now" Quattro said

Meanwhile at the Ra Cailum hangar…

"Okay that should do it" Kamille said as he helped tune up the Nu Gundam

Amuro then tested the movement of the Nu Gundam, its movement was certainly better now than compared to before.

"Thank you Kamille, now the Nu Gundam can fight earth mobile suits on even ground" Amuro said typing away on the OS.

"What are you doing Mr. Amuro?" Banagher asked

"Banagher? I'm tuning up the Nu Gundam for earth combat, since I can't use the Fin Funnels in the earth's gravity I'm going back to the basics" Amuro said

"Back to the basics?" Banagher asked puzzled

"Yes, I'm tuning up the Nu Gundam with the combat data I have from the RX-78" Amuro said

"RX-78?" Banagher asked again

"It's the Gundam from the One Year War" Kamille said

"Gundam… you mean… THE White Devil?!" Bangher asked

"I'd prefer you don't call the Gundam that" Amuro said

"S-sorry" Banagher said

"What about you Banagher? Don't you have to tune up your Mobile Suit?" Amuro asked.

"U-um… I don't know how to…" Banagher said

"Well then, we're going to show you how… come on Kamille" Amuro said as he exited the Nu Gundam's cockpit and into the Unicorn's followed by Kamille and Banagher as the three worked on the Unicorn Gundam.

"Well they seem to be getting along " Astionage said

"Haha indeed they are" Quattro said

"Astionage! How's this?!" Shiro yelled

"Yeah that's good! With this equipment the Ez8 should be able to move faster!" Astionage said

"Hehe… High Mobility Ez8…" Shiro said as he looked at his Unit.

"How about this? Astionage?" Christina asked

"Hey looking good! The Alex certainly looks more powerful now!" Astionage said

"What do you call that?" Quattro asked

"Full Armor Gundam Alex" Christina said

"It certainly looks formidable… think you can handle such an upgrade?" Quattro asked

"I'm sure I can Lt.! I can't let my training go to waste!" Christina said with a determined look

"Hahaha, well if you need any advice I'm always here" Quattro said as Christina smiled at him.

Once all the upgrades have been made both the Ra Cailum and the Frieden deployed into the wasteland.

"We will be heading south Captain Bright, that's where the powerful energy reading came from, ready yourselves, the enemy could attack at any moment" Jamil said

"Understood, all hands on guard! Pilots remain in your units until further notice!" Bright said.

Unknown to the Ra Cailum and Frieden crew they were being watched by the frost brothers.

'So… they finally decided to make a move eh brother?" Olba said

"Yes… and now we follow them in the shadows and wait for a change to strike" Shagia said as the eyes of the other units behind him lit up.

A few hours passed again and still no sign of the Ptolemaios…

"Anything Sara?" Jamil said

"Nothing Captain… no signs, no life" Sara said

"Alright, lets just keep up this pace and keep searching" Jamil said

"Roger" Sara said "Oh and Captain…?"

"Yes Sara?"

"Why do you want to help that…Bright Noa so badly? I mean… we wont get anything out of this… " Sara said

"Survival is what we will get, and I'm sure Captain Bright is just as desperate as we are" Jamil said

"B-but captain… those black holes… and the Frost Brothers…" Sara said

"I know… but for now we have to keep on fighting until we can get some answers." Jamil said

Sara nodded as both ships made their way across the barren wasteland.

"?! Captain! I've got a reading!" Torres said

"Is it the Ptolemaios?!" Bright said

"I can't quite make sure if it's the same energy reading… "

"Keep scanning, we have to make sure its them!"

"Aye!"

Just then a barrage of machine gun shots came from the sky and bombarded the Ra Cailum and Frieden.

"An attack!" Witz exclaimed.

"All units! Deploy!" Bright and Jamil said

All the units deployed from their respective ships but the enemy was still bombarding them with machine gun shots.

"Where are they?!" Banagher exclaimed

"There!" Witz said as he fired a beam shot at an area causing it to explode revealing the enemy.

"Hiding in plain sight eh? Well try to hide from my bullets!" Roybea said as he fired his beam gatling guns destroying numerous enemies.

"Zaku's and GM's…?" Amuro said

"Daughtress and Jenices... they're mobile suits used by Vultures!" Garrod said

"Yeehaw!" Shiro said as he zoomed across the battlefield firing his beam spray gun at the enemies destroying them in one shot.

"W-wow…" Garrod said in awe "For a dingy unit it sure moves fast!"

"Hey hey, it's the pilot that counts right?" Shiro said as he took aim and fired away destroying the enemy.

"I'm not letting up either!" Christina said as she too zipped across the battlefield firing her twin beam rifle away.

"How are you holding up Christina?" Quattro asked as he fired his clay bazooka at the enemies.

"Not too bad Lt.! This unit handles much smoother with the armor!" Christina said blasting away.

"And how's your unit looking Banagher?" Amuro asked as he skillfully dodged the enemy attacks and countered with a beam rifle shot.

"Much better! It's moving much smoothly than before!" Bangher said as he took aim with his beam magnum firing away destroying hordes of enemies.

The Frost Brothers were in shock as the units were doing much better than expected…

"B-brother?! Th-this wasn't expected! How can they be winning?!" Olba said.

"Hmph, they can't keep this up forever" Shagia said as he sent in more units. And as the battle dragged on, the forces of the Ra Cailum and Frieden were running low on ammunition.

"They just keep on coming!" Banagher said

"Yeah… and I'm almost out!" Shiro said as he limited his shots.

"See that Olba? He who has the most forces wins" Shagia said

"Forgive me for doubting you brother…" Olba said

"Hehe… now we just have to wait for the right moment… and Tiffa Adill will be ours" Shagia said as he boarded his Gundam.

"How many more are they?!" Christina said as she cut through them using her beam saber.

"Too many to count…!" Shiro said

Just then to moon shone over the horizon as Garrod eyed it and said: "Too many to count?! Not after this!" As the DX prepared its Twin Satelite Cannon

"Now…!' Shagia said as the Gundam Virsago and Ashtaron flew into the battlefield firing at the Frieden

"Come! Microwave!" Garrod said as the beam was entering the chest part of the DX lighting it up as the X behind it started glowing as well.

Tiffa then said "Power for- Ahhhh!" as a the Gundam Virsago clung onto the Frieden and tore a hole in the hull of the ship.

"Tiffa!" Garrod yelled

"Now you come with us Tiffa Adill!" Shagia said as he reached for Tiffa using the Virsago's hand.

"I wont let you!" Amuro said as he tackled the Gundam Virsago knocking it off the Ashtaron

"Ughh...!" Shagia said as he was knocked down

"Brother!" Olba yelled

The DX then retracted its X fins and assisted the Nu Gundam

"Tiffa! Are you alright?!' Garrod said

"Y-yes... thanks to Amuro…" Tiffa said

"Damn you!' Olba said as he tried to grab on to the Nu Gundam using the claws on its back, but Amuro easily dodged it and punched the Ashtaron numerous times causing it to plummet on the ground.

"Olba…!" Shagia said as he as trying to get up, but then the DX also punched the Virsago numerous times, smashing up its armor 'Ugh…! Damn you Garrod Ran!"

"Shagia Frost! This is it!" Garrod said as he drew his beam saber and was about to plunge it into the Virsago's chest but then machine guns shots were hitting the DX, Garrod looked up and saw Daughtresses equipped with flight units bombarding it.

Just as Garrod was trying to get away the Gundam Virsago got up and struck the DX with its claws causing the DX to fall down but because of the previous damage Virsago's arm was destroyed as well.

"Tch…!" Shagia said irritated as he went for the Freieden

"Tiffa! No…!" Garrod yelled as he tried to stand up.

"We have to back them up…!" Banagher said as he made his way to Frieden

"Yeah…! He's right! Make way!" Shiro said as he assisted Banagher

"Mr. Shiro…!" Banagher said

"Go! Go!" Shiro yelled as the Unicorn and Ez8 plowed through the enemy forces making their way to the Frieden

"Get out of my way!" Shagia said as he went for Tiffa, but the Nu Gundam was blocking his way when, it punched the Virsago knocking it back with tremendous force, "You…!" Shagia said as he lunged for the Nu Gundam again, but this time the Gundam Ashtaron came from under and grabbed the Nu Gundam's leg with its scissor claws pulling it down as the Nu Gundam slammed into the ground, then Shagia opened up his cockpit as the he beckoned to Tiffa to come with him.

"N-no…! Stay away from me…!" Tiffa said

"Hmhmhmhmhm… if you don't stuggle now I wont have to hurt you" Shagia said with wicked smile.

Just then there was a gunshot and it grazed Shagia on his right arm.

"Guh…! What…?!" Shagia said reeling in pain, as he looked to see where the gunshot came from, there was Jamil holding a pistol in his hand.

"Shagia Frost… its been awhile…" Jamil said taking aim.

"Jamil Neate…!" Shagia said

"Put your hands up now and surrender" Jamil said

"And what makes you think I'd do that…?" Shagia said as she was clutching his wound in pain.

"Because the next shot will be your last" Jamil said

"Really?" Shagia said as she threw a flash grenade at Jamil momentarily blinding him, while Jamil was blinded Shagia ran up to Tiffa and punched her in the stomach knocking her unconscious and carried her to the Virsago's cockpit.,"Lets go Olba!' Shagia said as the Ashtaron transformed into its mobile armor mode and the Virsago landed on top of it.

"Did you get her brother?" Olba said

"Of course. Now all we have to do is get far away from here as possible" Shagia said as he was stroking Tiffa's soft cheek.

"Hold it right there!" Shiro yelled as he fired his Ez8 Burst showering the Ashtaron and Virsago in bullets.

"No…!" Shagia said as he struggled to maintain his balance.

"Take this!" Banagher yelled as she fired a beam magnum round at the back of the Ashtaron causing it to explode and for both mobile suits to plummet.

"Good shooting!" Shiro said

But as the Ashtaron and Virsago plummeted more Daughtress flight units fired at the Ez8 and Unicorn forcing them to dodge an lost their target, then, more Daughtresses picked up the Virsago and Ashtaron and escaped into the night sky, as they escaped the remaining enemy forces retreated as well.

"Tiffa…!" Garrod said

"N-no way…!" Christina said in shock

"They got her…!" Quattro said

"Dammit…! Move DX! MOVE!" Garrod said as he struggled to make the DX stand… but the damage was too much even for the Gundam and it shut down on Garrod. Helpless Garrod slammed his fist again the monitor as he wept bitterly at their loss.

"Damn you Gundam Pilots…!" Shagia said as he was bleeding "But this wound is little to pay for such power…!" Shagia said as he stroked Tiffa's soft cheek again.

"Yes brother… those fools are powerless without the Twin Satelite Cannon!" Olba said bleeding as well.

"Indeed. Now its time for us to make them know what true fear and power are!" Shagia said laughing.


End file.
